


Yangtasic moments

by Huntsman_Jedi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Not a self insert, Other Character - Freeform, Romance, YangxOc, since there are not really a lot of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntsman_Jedi/pseuds/Huntsman_Jedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news? Jake Jarsa is finally attending Beacon Academey. The bad news? Well it's not so much bad news as it is news, he's dating Yang Xaio Long. </p>
<p>And he honestly has no idea what to expect. Except puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First Step

Beacon Academy. Jake honestly was surprised by just how big the place was. He'd spent four years at signal academy and he was still surprised he had been accepted into the school. Jake Jarsa stood in awe at five foot six, with black short but scruffy hair on his head. His deep blue eyes popped against his pale skin 

He wore a brown aviator jacket over a red shirt and dark blue pants with hiking boots. Across his back was a large rounded shield, Jake honestly preferred using defense with a mix of offense to fight, but with his shield, or as he likes to call it Aegis.

Honestly he thought it was dangerous as is and there was no need to add forearm parts to it. But he did have a revolver holstered under his right arm for when the need arises. 

Picking up his suitcase from beside him and his backpack slung around the shoulder. He started on his way towards the school, since he didn't exactly know where he was supposed to go, so he doc what every freshman would do, follow the crowd.

As he walked he couldn't help but feel a feeling of anxiousness go through him. It's ok, your not the only one here, just take slow, deep breaths. You can do this Jake. he told himself, sucking in a deep breath through his nose.

He let it out through his mouth in the form of a Yelp when he heard a explosion. A few people looked back to the source. Jake himself saw a girl in red being berated by another girl with white hair and matching clothes.

Ok, so either I can A, get involved in something I have no business being involved with, or B, stroll along and pretend I saw nothing. he thought.

With a sigh he walked towards the two girls, “Great start. Very good start.” Jake muttered as he made his way over to the girl, the one in white just laying into the younger one. “Um….excuse me?” he asked, the white haired girl turned to face him,

Her eyes could of been dagger for Jake’s sake because they cut into his soul. “Um…..I know it's none of my business, but I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to…...blow up? I guess?” he said with uncertainty in his voice.

The girl seemed to let thank sink in, she turned to the red caped girl, “Be more careful next time you dolt.” she said before turning on a heel and walking past Jake in a huff.

The two let out breaths of relief, “Thanks. And I didn't mean to make her thing explode.” the girl said, quickly claiming her innocence. She held out her hand, “I'm Ruby.” she introduced.

“Jake.” he introduced, shaking the young girl’s hand. “Soooooo I'm gonna try and avoid that girl and her deathly stars of death for the rest of my life. I advise you do the same.” she said as they walked towards the school. 

“That's gonna be hard. Considering, you know, we’re in the same year as her.” Ruby stated as they walked.

“Never said I didn't like a challenge.” Jake said with a small smile. “But still, if we plan, strategize, and coordinate, we may get out of this alive yet. All we need to do is stick together. Right?” he asked as he turned to her, only to find himself alone. “Oum damnit.” 

(000)

After making his way to the auditorium and listening to the headmasters……..heartfelt speech, it was about time to rest up for tomorrow. All the first year students had gathered in the main hall with sleeping bags to sleep with, 

Jake, not wanting to take up much room, found a nice cozy corner to sleep in. Setting himself up comfortably as he could, he left to changes into his pajama clothes before making his way back to his spot. 

Walking through the dim room, he made care not to accidentally step on anyone who already fell asleep. Finding a row of emptiness, he walked across slowly as not to disturb anyone, awake or otherwise. 

That's when he saw it.

Long, beautiful, blonde hair that made his throat go dry. There was only one person on the planet that could belong to. 

Quickly making a B-line away from the person to his spot, he made himself as hidden as possible before looking again to confirm his suspicions. 

It was her, Yang Xiao Long.

He hit his head back against the wall. Of course it was her idiot! Who else has beautiful hair like that!? God, I really had to choose to go the same year she did? she thought as he sunk into his cot.

He knew yang back at Signal Academy. And by that he meant all he did was stare at the back of her head in the classes they had together. He didn't mean to come off as a creep or anything but one look at her and it's like everything melts away! There was no denying she was beautiful, sexy, and hot (literally). 

But Jake…...he could fight a creature of Grimm, sure, but talking to the girl who he's had a crush on? Yeah he’ll take on every Grim ever before that happens. Pulling the blanket over his head, he focused on getting to sleep, deciding that he would need it for tomorrow. 

“It’s like a biiiiiig slumber party!” he heard her cheerfully declare. His curiosity got the better of him, peeking out from his sheets, he saw Yang taking to…..Ruby!?

He saw the young girl at the assembly walking in with a blonde boy, but how did she know Yang? “I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.” Ruby said, causing Jake to sit up and look at them. 

Wait…...what? You mean…….huh….wow I guess she has a sister. he thought. 

Yang wasn't the only one, his older sister wasn't exactly thrilled to find out he would be attending Beacon. It's not that she didn't want him to go, but more that she worried for his safety. Lizzy had looked after him for as long as he could remember, she had his back on everything and he did with her. 

He was snapped out if his thoughts when he saw Yang dragging Ruby over towards him.

This of course made him hide under the covers. “Oh yeah, smooth dumbass.” he chastised. 

“Heya there…...I guess o can see why Ruby likes you.” Yang’s voice said somewhat awkwardly. 

“Hey what is that supposed to mean!?” Ruby asked offended.

“I think the fact I'm hiding under my blanket explains that quite well.” Jake said, covering his mouth with his hand. His mouth had a tendency to talk when he didn't want to, and it had gotten him in trouble once or twice to be sure.

“Hehe, he's got you there Rubes.” Yang chuckled, causing the young man's heart to soar. I made her laugh! Quick! Say something witty and entertaining!

“Burn.” yes! Thank you mouth!

Ruby let out a distasteful groan, Jake popped his head up from beneath the covers, finally facing the sisters, he focused on Ruby, not sure if he could even look Yang in the eyes. “If it's any consolation I get burned so bad I have to carry ointment around.” he said, making the red and black haired girl to smile. 

“Ha! That's good.” Jason out of reflex looked at the source of the voice. He could feel his throat go dry at the sight of Yang’s smiling face, her rosy colored cheeks, her lilac eyes, and that one little hair that stood up on top of her head. Not to mention she was wearing a sleeveless tee shirt and short shorts as nightwear. 

“T-Thanks.” he stuttered, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. he repeated over and over in his mind before he thought of something, “Wait a sec, where did you run off to earlier!?” she asked Ruby.

“Before you get mad, let me just say that you were talking about dangerous things. Avoiding the mean girl like that sounded really…..boring.” she explained.

Yang looked at Jake with a smirk, “Oh yeah, Ruby said you stood up for her earlier.” she said, Jake’s cheeks turning a small shade of pink that the darkness helped cover up thankfully. 

“I've been on the receiving end of those enough to know what it's like. I just can't shut up, it's a real problem-and I'm rambling right now sorry.” he said apologetically, not meaning to have gotten carried away. 

Yang smirked, “Aw don't worry about it. Rubes gets like that too.” she said.

“Hey!” Ruby shouted before pouncing her sister, a dust cloud quickly picked up. Somehow Jake’s foot had gotten caught up in the fight and pulled in against his will. When the dust cleared, things were…….not so bad.

Ruby had ended up on the bottom of the pile, Jake and Yang however…….

Yang’s back was pinning Ruby to the floor, Jake had fallen on top of her, and his face was right in front of her face. They were both dead silent, save for Ruby struggling to breathe with two people on top of her. 

“Well…….you could take me out to dinner first.” Yang said grinning, seeing how funny the situation was. Honestly if she saw this happening to someone else she would honestly be laughing her ass off at the mere sight.

Jake though. He had a……’problem’. And this problem was getting bigger as he imagined the two things pressing up against his chest….two wonderful, perfect, well endowed-

Jake abruptly got up off her, “S-S-Sorry! I'm…..I'm just gonna…..yeah.” he mumbled out, climbing back into his cot. Ruby looked at her sister before shrugging it off while Yang still grinned. She may have felt something moving down below the waist when they were like that, usually she’d just tease the guy about it and share a laugh.

But Jake…..well he seemed like he'd have a heart attack any second from the way he'd been acting. As Ruby walked away back towards her spot, she leaned over towards where she assumed Jake’s head was. “Hey, don't be nervous. Ok?” she asked.

Under the sheets Jake froze at her words, he quietly nodded. Satisfied with her work, Yang made her way back towards Ruby as Jake smiled. 

Best. Day. Ever.

(000)

That day was far past now, initiation was the next day and almost everyone had gotten teams. Keyword being almost.

Due to his attendance, Jake had created a odd number of new students, thereby he had been put on his own team of one. That wasn't to say he was alone, he had quickly made friends with Team JNPR, he and Jaune becoming good friends as well. 

That went for Team RWBY as well. Though he did apologize to Weiss the first chance he got for what he did on the first day, she had forgiven him, and to his surprise he found that the ice queen had a soft side to her.

Ruby was like the little sibling he always wanted. On more than one occasion they would geek out on something that they explained was, ‘For nerds like them,’ 

Jake had also written to his sister every chance he had, telling her about his friends and their shenanigans.

But then there was the super huge elephant in the room. Yang.

He had taken her advice to him, and made a effort to stop being so nervous in general, and honestly it worked wonders for him. But he still found himself staring at her when she wasn't looking, and to make things worse, the others had begun to notice. 

“Ok. I seriously need to buckle down and find a way out of this.” Jake said, looking up at the ceiling of his room. Best thing about having no teammates? Well there was a lot of things, no time limits on showers, no complaining about dirty clothes, lights on and off are all his decision, and he can think out loud without fear of anyone walking in on him.

“Well there's the idiot Suicide plan, I just tell her, get it off my chest. Worst case? She doesn't feel the same way…….or she feels violated and grounds me into paste.” he said, his voice starting to quiver at the end. 

He shook his head, I’ll just have to figure it out some other way. he thought as slipped into bed and turned off the light on his bedside his bed. 

(000)

The next day at lunch Jake was sitting on the far end of the table near the edge beside team JNPR and on the opposite side of Blake. He liked Blake, she and him were actually alike in a few ways. They were both quiet, they both like isolation, and they were both dragged into the group by Yang.

Hooray for forced togetherness?

Also…...they may have both liked…...a certain…...they both were fans of Ninjas of Love.

It's true there were some…..raunchy scenes, but it wasn't pure smut. It's like a R rated movie honesty, there were more violent scenes than there actual lovemaking scenes. Jake imagined it was given that stereotype because of the title above all else. 

So much so that you couldn't read it out in the open without being called a pervert. So Jake had done something quite clever on his his part, he had used the paper covers of old books and put them on the covers of the Ninjas of Love. 

He had given Blake a few when he found her reading in her dorm, after finding out he was a fan, they became book buddies.

But they also made sure to kick them up. Oum forbid Yang finds out they read those book, and God have mercy of Ruby finds them and reads them, Yang would have his balls, and she would have Blake’s ears.

Shaking those thoughts aside, he took another bite of his Mac and cheese, another perk of Beacon, all the food you want anytime. Jake honestly thought of maybe teaching here just for that reason.

He took a glance over at Yang s she pulled back on a spoon with a small bit of cool whip on the end. Letting it go, the cool whip flew through the air to the table beside them where Nora caught it in her mouth. 

Jake couldn't help but stare at Yang, “How……” he started, not quite sure how to ask her.

She grinned, “I was a pro at that back at Signal. I practiced with Ruby but she could never catch what I threw.” she explained, gesturing to Ruby as she drank a carton of milk. The younger sister let out a grumble at the mention but didn't say anything. 

“I never noticed. How didn't we have food fights?” he asked, wondering how Yang never accidentally hit someone with flying food. And if anyone got hit he was sure it would have been him.

“Wait you went to Signal too? Why didn't you say anything?” she asked, Jake mentally scolding himself for that slip of the tongue. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to seem creepy or anything. 

“You never asked.” he simply responded. 

Yang turned to face him, “Well come on! Spill! We barely know anything about you, we know more about Ren than you and he barely says anything.” she said, pointing a thumb to Ren.

“I say what needs to be said.” Ren needed before going back to eating. 

Jake felt uncomfortable with the whole table’s attention on him. Part of him wanted to bail, but that's just be rude. So he was left no choice, “Well I actually had…...a few classes with you. Big blonde hair is pretty hard to miss.” he started.

“Thank you.” Yang said happily.

“Mainly because it blocked my view.” he added with a smirk, making Yang ker out a small laugh. “And…...well yeah that's it. Not much else.” she answered truthfully. 

Yang ran her hands through her hair with a grin, “Ah, you couldn't take your eyes off me then eh?” she asked suggestively, causing Jake’s cheeks to flush deep red as he tried to think of something to say.

“Leave him alone Yang, with all that hair it's w surprise he could see anything.” Weiss said before taking a bite of her food. 

“It wasn't that bad was it?” Yang asked, Jake shook his head, “See? And besides, it turned out ok.” she said, patting the young man on the shoulder, his blush still ever present. 

Blake stared at him and Yang, she and Jake breifly locked eyes before he looked down at his empty plate. Blake’s eyes widened at realization as he picked up the tray and stood up, “I'm uh…..yeah I'm just gonna go.” he said, figuring he didn't need a excuse.

After dumping the remains of his tray and putting it in the used bin, he made his way out into the hall where he let out a breath. That was…...that was a little much. he thought. 

“So I'm going to take it she doesn't know you like her.” Jake nearly leapt to the ceiling at the sound of Blake’s voice.

“Oum Blake! You scared the crap out me, start wearing a be-” he stopped himself. “It's bit racist if I finish that is it?” he asked. The Faunus shook her head, “Oh, as I was saying, start wearing a bell around your neck.”

Blake crossed her arms over her chest, “How long?” she asked plainly. 

Jake hesitated before sighing, he couldn't fool Blake. “Since Signal. I was in the back of the class, and I just kept staring at her hair for the longest time.” he explained as he leaned against one of the Windows. 

“You should tell her.”

“Worst idea ever.” Jake said.

Bale raised a eye, “So your going to just keep your emotions locked away for the rest of your life?” she asked.

Jake bit down on his lip, “It's…….Blake, it's just…...I don't like change.” he started. “When I was accepted to Beacon I nearly had a panic attack, when I first talked to Yang I thought I was going to die from shock, it's…...I'm just nervous.”

Blake gave him a sympathetic look, “Jake it sounds like you have anxiety problems.” she observed.

Jake looked down at the floor, “I've…...it's a problem I have. I just…..I can adjust. I can do it but some things they just…..it scares me. What if I'm bad at being a boyfriend and I loose her? And then I become so bad I never have a friend like her again-”

Blake clamped her hand down over his mouth to stop him. “Look, it is a big chance. But that's what life is. You can't control everything.” she explained, “Yang wouldn't stop being your friend if she said no, she's not like that.” she said confidently. 

Jake sighed, he knew she wasn't like that, but still. “Ok…...i'll…..figure something out.”

Blake rolled her eyes, honestly Jake was making this more difficult. “That's all you can do.” she said before walking away. 

Jake looked back to the cafeteria before heading to his room. 

(000)

Three days. Jake has gone three days without talking to Yang. And honestly it was starting to piss her off. Granted the thought has crossed her mind that he's just in a foul mood about something and simply doesn't wish to talk to anyone. In which case, she gets it, there was more than one time she would obliterate s punching bag to blow off some steam. 

But she would at least tell others that she's not in the mood to talk. 

But Jake hadn't said a word to her specifically and it was getting to her. The others had noticed as well, when they talked to him though, he would respond and say he's fine. 

Was it something I did? I don't think so, it's not like I pulled a prank on him or anything. Yang thought as she brushed her teeth, staring back at herself in the mirror. 

Another odd thing is that he would just smile and wave at her, so maybe he's not angry with her, so then what?

She spit into the sink before wiping her mouth dry. Exiting the bathroom, Ruby past her and closed the door, four girls sharing a room in most cases would end up with a few arguments over who gets to use the bathroom first. But there was a simple solution, rotation of who goes first by day. 

So tomorrow she would move up to having it second while Blake would be first inside. 

Waking to the drawer, she pulled out her place and rummaged around for a pair of socks for her outfit. “Hey gave you two noticed Jake acting a little weird lately?” she asked, turning to the two remaining teammates in the room. 

Weiss was working on something on her scroll and Blake was working on a list of books to look for when they go to vale later today. “A little bit, but I didn't think it was anything.” Weiss said, looking up from her screen. 

Blake kept quiet and simply shrugged, of course she knew what was bugging him but it wasn't her place to say. And honesty? He was kinda behaving like a twelve year old……..then again their team leader was a fifteen year old….

Yang slipped her boots on and fan to lace them up, “He hasn't said a word to me in three days. I feel like I did something wrong but I don't know what.” she explained as she stuccoed the laces inside the boots after tying them off. Standing up she sucked in her lips as she thought the situation. “You know what? I'm going to talk to him, and I'm going to force him to tell me what's wrong.” she said as she started towards the door.

Blake's eyes widened, “Wait Yang no that's-” she started, but she was already out the door. “Oooooh this isn't going to end well.” she said 

(000)

Yang could do this a few ways. She could simply text Jake over his scroll and ask to meet with him later. She could catch up with him at the landing pad and drag him off somewhere to talk to him. Or she could simply wait until he came to her.

But Yang had, for lack of a better comparison, the patience of a six year old. If something could be done now, she'd do it right goddamn now. 

So what she do? She does what Yang does and kick in the door to Jake's room.

Which resulted with him screaming…...screaming in a high pitch. 

Yang intended to be serious, she wanted to get right down to the point…...but that all crumbed as soon as she heard him scream. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! What was that!?!?” she laughed out as she doubled over from laughter, blocking the door at the same time so he couldn't escape.

Jake sat up rigid in his chair, he was just about to get on the web and see if there was anything going on, but then Yang came in.

“That was you scaring the everloving shit out of me!” he yelled loudly as Yang tried to get herself under control. 

“Oh my Oum, ok, ok, ok. Serious talk now. *Ahem*.” Yang said, finally getting herself under control. “Look Jake, you've been avoiding me for the past few days, and I want to know what's up.” she explained bluntly as she kicked the door closed behind her and leaned her back against it. “So your not leaving until I get a answer, got it.”

Jake swallowed, “Well…...there is the window…..but I'm not sure I could pay for it if it breaks.” he said, glancing at the possible exit point.

Yang’s eyes carried a hurt expression, “Did I seriously embarrass you so much you'd do that?” she asked in a guilty filled voice.

Jake abruptly stood from the desk with a look of horror, “No! What? Yang you-look I'm not embarrassed by you, well no more than usual, but that doesn't mean….” he rambled before taking a deep breath. “Look Yang, I'm not mad at you or anything it's just…...well…” he looked down at the carpet.

He was backed into a corner, somewhat literally, and he had little to no options but to tell Yang.

“Well? Well what?” Yang inquired, crossing her arms over her chest, Jake glanced up, his mouth opened slightly before his entire face reddened and he shut it and looked back down. Yang mind was going over everything, every conversation they had from when they met up to now. 

Her eyes widened bore staring at him, “Oh…...you mean….

Jake didn't dare look up, “I…..didn't know how to say it….or what to say really…...so u kinda chose……..not to.” he explained. On one hand it felt like someone lifted a truck off his shoulders and it felt great, but her silence was kinda dropping it back down on him.

Honestly the worst thing should do is leave him like this and never speak of it again, but Yang wasn't like that. He knew that much. 

When Yang’s feet stepped into view, he suddenly wanted to shrink into the tiniest position he could. “Could you at look at me?”   
Jake willed his head to lift up, his eyes looking at her lilac colored ones. And she was smiling.

Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a bear hug. “That seriously must have been hell for you when I first talked to you.” she said as she kept squeezing.

Jake well…...emotionally he was in a great place. Physically? Yang had the strength of a elephant and she was using it to break his back right now.

All in all? Things could be worse. She could have thrown him out the window.

“Yang….air!!” he wheezed out, Yang slackened her grip on him, letting him catch his breath.

“Sorry…..Jake why didn't you say anything? We had classes together at Signal, why didn't you say anything?” she asked. Jake gave her a ridiculous look, he simply gestured to her head to toe. Yang realized what he meant and couldn't help but grin, “Ahhhh, didn't think you could handle the heat.”

“Oh no, the hair catching on fire I can handle, I keep a fire extinguisher nearby.” Jake liked before sitting back down in his seat. “Look Yang, I completely understand if you're not in the same boat. I'm just glad you know.” he said, still drinking in the relief. 

Yang gave him a odd look, “And what makes you think I'm not in the same boat?” she asked, a sly smile forming on her face. While Jake had what he would associate a mini stroke with.

“Waitsaywhat?” he asked quickly as Yang kneeled down in front of him.

“I'm saying…...maybe I'm a little interested.” she admitted, not breaking her smile.

Jake’s face went through a handful of emotions, surprised, terrified, excited, and nervous. “What…..possible reason would you even want to…..your…..and I'm….I just-what is happening?!?” he asked finally sapping out of his little stupor.

“What's happening is that I'm saying,” she pointed a thumb to herself, “That I wouldn't mind giving you,” she poked her index finger against his forehead, “a chance.” she finished.

Jake was speechless, he felt like he won the lottery, found a cure for every sickness ever, and graduated all at once. 

Jake blinked a few times, getting his thoughts in order, “Wh-why would you possibly choose to do this with me of all people?” 

“What's wrong with you of all people?” Yang asked.

Jake opened his mouth to answer but found he didn't have one. It wasn't like there was anything truly wrong with him that would prevent him from having a relationship. “.....nothing…..nothing at all.” Jake said, smiling a little. “Ok then…..so we're….”

“Dating. Yes Jake, good.” Yang said teasingly before standing up and turning around and making her way towards the door. Stopping for a moment, she turned her head around and grinned, “We’re heading to Vale in a hour, come join if you want.” she said, giving him a small wink, causing his cheeks to turn pink.

Yang smirked evilly. This was going to be super fun.


	2. Moving Forwatd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't thing Yang's arm is gone, I think they can reattach it but I'll leave my reasons why at the bottom.

Moving Forward

The date went well…..well it went well for a date that had both her sister and her teammates were there for. They all went out shopping and grabbed a bite to eat, all the while Yang would give him sly little smiles. And when they were in the back of the group, she would lace their fingers together when they hold their hand. 

Jake felt on cloud nine then. But right now he felt like he was thrown back down onto earth over and over again. 

The Huntsmen in training sat in his seat with a frown on his face. Looking down as professor Port talked about the Jackal Grimm, honestly they looked a lot like Beowolves to him but the mask was just different. 

But his mind just wasn't in it. His heart wasn't in any of it. 

As the bell rang, he sat up and made his way out of the row and out the doors, feeling a small amount of relief. When he first started going to Beacon his first fear was that the classes would be difficult, but then again Signal wasn't exactly a walk in the part either. And if he can get through that, than Beacon shouldn't be too much harder. 

As Jake walked down the halls, he felt like he was in some sort of danger…….Yang. Stopping abruptly, he felt someone bump into his back. Smirking to himself, he turned to see Yang grinning. “Haaay.” she greeted.

He smiled sadly, “Hey…” he greeted back. The blonde noticed his demeanor was….halfhearted. 

“You ok? You look like you flunked a test.” she observed. Jake was, as she put it, a worrier about his grades. He once got a D on a pop quiz and he moped about it for the rest of the day. Though to be fair no one faired much better. 

Jake sighed, “I'm fine…..just a rough day.” he explained, the two walking down the hall towards the dormitory. Beacon was a lot like college, only a few classes a day with a lot of time in between them. Why people compare it to high school he has no idea. 

But unfortunately, Jake wasn't a pro at hiding his emotions, he was a open book all the way. “Liar.” Yang stated, poking his arm with her finger. Jake stopped in his tracks, letting out a sigh. “Come on, tell me what's wrong.” she urged slightly. 

Jake couldn't stop staring at her eyes, how could he lie to those lilac orbs. “It's…..well you ever have a hero?” he asked, making Yang quirk a eyebrow. “Ok not hero, someone who inspired you?” he rephrased. Yang let out a ‘oh’ as she nodded, “Well…..I didn't personally know him but this guy I admired, he died last year today and…..I’m just taking it hard.” he explained.

Yang gave him a sympathetic look, “You're sad about it?” she asked. 

“I feel a bunch of things but….sad just about covers it.” he agreed. He was a inspiration to Jake, honestly it still felt fresh, like he wanted to cry but at the same time didn't. “It’ll get better tomorrow but…...it's like I gotta find something to do until then.” he explained.

Yang thought for a moment, “Well what do you do for fun in your downtime?” she asked. “Whenever I get angry or sad or something else I go somewhere and punch stuff.” she explained bluntly, making Jake gulp.

“I'm…...I'm a little scared for my life the next time you're angry.” Jake admitted, making Yang chuckle. Thinking for a moment, he thought of everything he did in his down time that he enjoyed. “Well I usually just watch some TV or a movie I guess.” he explained. 

“Alright then! Come on!” Yang said cheerfully, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the dorms again. 

“Wait what?!?” He asked, clearly confused by her intentions. 

“Let's head to your room, put in a movie, and relax.” she explained, a few students giving them a strange look. Jake in response gavethem a casual wave. The couple hadn't been public with their relationship, mainly because they hadn't done anything publicly, closest thing they've done is hold hands and that wasn't even at school. 

Well that and Jake wasn't exactly sure when it was appropriate to his hands on a lady. He thought of calling his sister and asking her, but that plan went right out the window when he realized she wouldn't stop until she found out why he was asking. 

Besides, the way he figured he’d know when the time was right. And worst case scenario was that Yang did it first…...which by all accounts was a very probable outcome. 

As they entered the dormitory building he headed for his room as Yang did the same to change into her normal clothes. Personally Jake didn't mind the uniform, just another set of clothes to wear, plus he didn't need to even pay for them.

Taking off the jacket and pulling his tie loose, he rolled up his sleeves and set them in his dresser before changing into a tee shirt and sweatpants. Or as he liked to put it, his loungewear. Pulling out his scroll, he expanded it to fullscreen mode the size of a tablet. 

There weren't TV’s in the dorms, mainly because this was a school first and foremost. But if you had money you could have one installed, RWBY had a projector put in to display TV and movies. 

The knock at the door called Jake’s attention as he finished setting everything up for them. Opening the door, he found Yang standing in the hall in her usual outfit. “Hey there handsome.” she said with a playful wink, causing him to blush. Looking over his shoulder, Yang smiled, “Oh wow. You put that altogether?” she asked.

The side of Jake’s bed had a blanket laid out on the floor with pillows against the bed itself. At the end of the blanket was the expanded scroll with the TV app brought up. Walking over, the couple laid down with their heads on the pillows as Jake worked on the screen, “You don't need to do this you know. I already feel better.” he said. 

Yang smiled, “You set this all up already, least I can do is sit with my boyfriend and enjoy it.” she said as the blonde got herself in a comfortable position on the floor, Jake’s clerks turning pink at the word ‘boyfriend’. 

The past few weeks, things had been great. Clearly they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, though Jake explained that Blake may already know about them on account of her confronting him days prior to their talk. 

They would tell everyone in time, but until then, they were ok with keeping it a secret. Yang especially, mainly because…...her dad. In the short time he had truly gotten to know Yang, Jake found out that her and Ruby’s father was very protective of his daughters. 

Honestly he understood, but it didn't mean he was anxious to meet the man. Jake pushed those thoughts aside as he felt a hand lay on top of his, turning his hand over he smiled as he gave Yang’s hand a squeeze. 

The blonde smiled, “Well look who finally comes out of his shell.” she said approvingly. Jake blushed but let himself smile nonetheless. 

“Thanks for this Yang. This really cheered me up.” he said gratefully. The blonde smirked, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly before turning her attention back to the scroll. As the movie played, the young man blushed as the man and woman on screen began to passionately, as Jake puts it, suck face. 

“That's pretty hot.” Yang stated, stealing a glance at her boyfriend, grinning when she saw just how red his cheeks were. Post apocalypse movie with the couple in a shed with one bed making out? She couldn't wait to see Jake’s reaction to what came up. 

Jake glanced over to Yang, his face becoming flushed with Crimson. His mind was thinking of one thing, him and Yang in that situation, and if he was being completely honest? It was hot, it was so goddamn hot it was making him think of doing something bold. Stupid, but bold nonetheless. 

Jake thought it over, best case scenario they sit in silence but they still sit and hold hands. But then the worst case…...he gets slapped…..possibly out the window. But the question was would it be worth it?

Wait how do you even kiss? Jake wondered, taking a glance down at the screen as the couple woke up the morning after, Jaje being too caught up in his thoughts to notice. Do you just, press your lips together and suck? Or what?

He glanced over at Yang. Maybe a few cuts and broken window was worth it. 

Quickly leaning over, he pressed his lips to Yang’s cheek. Her skin was warm, but she second realized what was happening her skin temperature flared up. Not so much that it burned, but enough to startle him, “I-I-I'm so sorry I-I-” Jake started, feeling he made a mhuge mistake.

Yang’s face was pink with embarrassment, “No! It's fine, it's just…..if anyone was going to pull a little stunt like that I thought it’d be me.” she admitted with a small smile. “But…..that was a little out there for you.”

“Would it help if I really considered whether or not I should do it?” Jake asked, not wanting her to feel guilty for reacting the way she did. 

The blonde smirked, “Why? How'd you expect me to ready?” she asked with simple curiosity. She didn't exactly blame him for the assumption, she was impulsive at times and she will be the first to admit that. 

“Well either I was going out the window, or I was somehow not gonna die.” he said honestly, making them both laugh. 

The blonde smiled, “You know you don't have to be so nervous.” she said encouragingly. She knew Jake was shy, anxious, and all around just stressed about the littlest things. But he was also kind, understanding, and once she got him to come out of his shell, she found that he had a little humor too.

Jake sighed, “I know…...I just…..I worry. I worry about stupid things. I worry about my future, my life, everything.” he explained

Yang gave him a sympathetic look. She took whatever came at her with open arms because she accepted it, fate wasn't set in stone for her, well that and she didn't think about it, it was pointless to worry about something you have no idea about. But she also knew that it can be scary to think about if you let it. “How did you get over it?” 

Jake shrugged, “I'm still working on it. But I just try not to worry about it now.” His hand ran back through his hair, it wasn't like he was stressing about talking about stress, it actually helps. “But like, if I start worrying about something little i’ll just keep thinking about it until I solve it. But if it’s something big, I just keep thinking about it until I'm still stressed.” he explained. 

Yang’s face scrunched up in concern, “You don't need medicine or anything do you?” she asked, wanting to make sure he was ok. 

He smiled, “I'm not that desperate. I get over it eventually but it just takes a while.” he explained, his hand tightening around her’s slightly. “And besides…...you help out more than you think.” he said, making her smile. Just having someone around, especially when it’s Yang.

The blonde smiled before leaning over and laying her head on his shoulder. “You're a sweet talker now? Wow I wonder what you’ll be like when we start making out?” she asked jokingly, making the young man beside her laugh as his cheeks turned a tinge of pink. 

“......hey…...would you…..mind if we….tried that again?” Jake asked nervously, his face turning a shade more red. Yang looked up at him, surprised with the suggestion. 

“You know you don't need to ask if you can kiss your girlfriend.” she stated obviously.

“I know, but there's not exactly a guidebook for this, I don't know when it's appropriate to kiss you given how long our relationship has been going on.” Jake said back with a smile as she lifted her head off his shoulder. 

“Well I can't tell you. Just go with your gut.” Yang stated. The blonde hasn't exactly been in a relationship before as well, though she wasn't afraid to use her looks to tease anyone who gawked at her, which she was no stranger to, just to get a rise out of them.

But so far she just went with what her instincts told her to do. And honestly up until now she thought Jake would have a stroke if she kissed him. 

“Maybe we can make a signal to tell one another.” Jake joked as he watched the show at their feet. 

“You've been listening to Nora again haven't you?” Yang asked, thinking back to how on the first day the orange haired girl was talking about sloth noises. 

Jake have her a surprising look, “You mean it's a option not to listen?” he asked, making them both break out in laughter before they went back to watching the TV show. 

(000)

Jake strode through the school with a smile on his face as he made his way towards the mess hall. He and Yang watched his crop together for a few hours before she decided to call it a night and head to bed. 

Jake had felt much better by just being in Yang’s presence made him feel better. The blond’s personality always brightened his day, “It's going to freaking suck when this semester is over.” he muttered. He hoped that he and her could stay in contact, though to be honest that may not be a problem, he lives in Vale with his sister, and Patch is a short ride away via boat. 

They could make it work.

As Jake entered the hall, he stopped when he saw his least favorite people. Team CRDL. After what happened with Jaune, he didn't trust the team as far as he could throw them. Even though they cleaned up their act somewhat, he knew that people can't change their nature right away. 

But he was willing to give them a chance. Besides Yang have him a chance, and so far, things had been great. Well…...that was until he saw what Cardin and his buddies were up to. 

The four males were all trailing behind her like lost puppies. Each of them trying their hardest to try and win over her affection. “Oh yeah, she’ll dump me for the big, buff jock who picks on Faunus, sure.” he muttered to himself. 

Jake walked over towards the table where the rest of Yang’s team sat. 

Sitting down between Blake and Ruby, the young man put his elbows down on the table as his hands supported his head. “You look like you're enjoying yourself.” Blake bigoted, offering him a apple from her plate, noticing he didn't have one himself. 

He accepted the food and bit into it before speaking. “No classes, no work, no problem on my end.” he said simply before taking another bite. Looking around the table, he saw that Ruby was busy listening to music with her headphones, and Weiss was filing her nails diligently. He leaned over to Blake, “You hear there's a new volume coming out soon?” he asked in a whisper so only Blake would hear him.

The Raven haired girl’s eyes widened as she smiled, the newest volume of Ninjas of Love had been announced and the release was going to be in a few days. “I know! But with classes….”

“We can't get out copies…...unless….” He trailed off.

“Unless one of us ditches and gets two for both of us.” Blake finished, Jake have her a look, “Woah why me? I have Oobleck’s class that day. Unless you can take notes at super speed, I am not leaving.” she said adamantly.

“But can't you like….send a clone or something?” he asked, thinking to when he saw her fight with her semblance. His semblance…...well he hadn't exactly discovered it yet, although he wasn't in the same boat as Jaune, he knew how to use his aura. 

His combat style mainly consisted of, to put it simply, bashing people with his shield. Though he does like a little finesse with his fighting style. Jake also knew hand to hand combat, though he wasn't sure if he could go up against Yang in a straight up fight, or someone of her caliber.

“Come on hot stuff, it’s the weekend, a night out on vale? You and me?” Cardin persisted as Yang sat down across from Jake, a ignored look on her face. The young man gave her a sympathetic smile, this had to be more annoying for her than anything. 

“Sorry boys, I already got plans.” she said, casting a glance at Jake. The young man smirked, her plans were to hang out with him on a actual date, just the two of them, they talked about it last night and they decided to go on their first real date that weekend. 

“What do you mean? We’re not doing anything today.” Weiss said, poking a hole in Yang’s excuse accidentally. The blonde sent the heiress a glare that made her realize her error, “Oh…..sorry.” she apologized. 

Jake could tell Yang was ready to start banging her head on the table. Looking around at everyone, he thought of what Yang said to him last night, about how he shouldn't be so nervous around her. 

You know what? Screw it. Jake thought as Cardin was about to ask again.

Leaning over the table, he planted a kiss right on Yang’s mouth, making her eyes go wide and her skin flare up again in temperature. Everyone around them fell dead silent, Jake kept his lips pressed to her’s for a few more seconds before pulling away and sitting back down, taking a bite of his Apple like nothing had happened.

Well that's what he was pretending anyway. 

Everyone had different reactions of course. Cardin, being able to take a hint, walked away with disappointment. Blake had stopped mid-bite in her food to stare, she personally wouldn't do something like that in Jake’s position. This wasn't exactly the best way to announce a relationship.

Weiss and Ruby both had their jaws dropped on the table. Blindsided by the move Jake just pulled. But it was when Jake saw Yang’s expression that he felt a sense of both accomplishment and amusement wash over him. Yang’s face was beat red and her jaw was also hitting the table. 

Everyone stared at him before his cheeks turned a shade of pink. “Yeah…...so…..yeah.” he said before taking another bite of his food. 

(000)

“-and you gotta promise to take care of her, look after her, and be super nice to her, otherwise I'll get Blake and Weiss to make you pay.” Ruby said to Jake, the youngest of team RWBY having given her version of the ground rules to Jake. Looking over her shoulder, Jake saw Weiss and Blake wave the young girl off. 

“So to recap, no being late back to school, make sure Yang gets enough to eat and of she seems tired then bring her back, take care of and be nice to her-Ruby you're making sound like I'm pet sitting.” he said, making the redhead let out a matter of something sounding like, ‘Am not’.

Jake say up from Weiss’s bed that he had been dragged to and told to sit down in. “Ruby I promise I won't let anything happen to Yang. Ever.” he said reassuringly.

“No man can protect me from me!” Yang shouted from the bathroom. 

Ruby turned to the door, “Yang! Sink running!” she demanded. The blonde let out a groan before turning on the sink, Ruby’s idea was that it drowned out what the person inside can hear on the outside…….it didn't work but no one had the heart to tell her.

Ruby turned her attention back to Jake, “And of your going to be late you call one of us.” she stated before leaning over close to Jake. “You've seen Cresent Rose. Be glad you don't know how sharp it really is.” she threatened, actually causing the young man to gulp down air. 

Apparently rage is a family trait of the Yang/Ruby family.

The young man nodded diligently, “Ok Yang you can come on out.” Ruby said. Yang didn't respond, keeping up the little charade for Ruby’s sake. “Oh! Right.” she said in realization before knocking on the door. The water turned off and seconds later Yang stepped out. 

She quickly grabbed Jake by the hand and led him to the hallway door, “Ok guys I'll see you later.” she says quickly as the door closed behind the couple on their way out. They made it to the first corner of the hall before Yang stopped them both.

Grabbing Jake by his shirt, Yang pulled him in close and smashed his lips against hers. Jake’s eyes widened before he gave in, moving his lips against her’s slowly, drawing out the kiss and enjoying the sensations of her lips against his. When Yang pulled away, the two both breathed in air, “Sorry I did that I just knew Cardin wasn't going to-” he started before she kissed him again.

It was this time that through the shock Jake noticed the sweet taste to Yang’s lips. It was…..hard to describe at first, they were soft lips, his were not as lucky though, bad habit of biting his lip when he was nervous led to that.

But Yang liked it, the texture. It was unique, it was different from hissing someone on the cheek or anything else. When Jake pulled away, he spoke, “So I'm kinda confused right now, aren't you mad?” he asked, using whatever air he had left to speak before breathing air into his lungs.

Yang smiled, “No, I'm not mad I'm…...I'm excited.” she admitted. 

“Strange choice of words…” Jake muttered.

“No I mean…..I'm happy you did what you did…...and I'm kinda surprised. Like I don't know what to expect from you right now.” she explained. Between his planting one on her without warning last night, and now him kissing her in front of everyone without regret, she didn't know what to expect.

And honestly? She loved that.

“Um…...well first off I am sorry I pulled that.” he said apologetically. “You said that I shouldn't be nervous and…..well that was the last thing I thought of before I kissed you.” he explained, Yang’s grip on his shirt releasing but her smile not wavering. 

“Don't apologize. I'm glad you did it, it shut up Cardin and you managed to take all the blame for me not telling Ruby or Weiss.” she said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “Now come on, we got a date to enjoy.” she said, Jake smiled as he gripped her hand tightly.

Like the old saying goes, Keep Moving Forward.

AN: Ok I saw the episode and honestly?

I don't believe for a second that Yang’s arm won't be reattached. I read a few posts about it and one of the big flaws with the idea is that they are in the middle of a war Zone!

They can not get her to a hospital because vale is on fire (not literally, but metaphorically) and all the ships have pulled out and like Sun said and even then Yang would die from blood loss on a trip to another kingdom.

Plus there is that Volume 2 scene in the credits that has to be a flash forward where yang has her arms.

Look that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it. 

Now I originally wanted to post this on February 1st but I got caught up, then the episode came out and…..yeah you get the idea. Well until next time guys.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang needs a hand to help pick her up.

Recovery

AN: With everything that happened in the Volume 3 finale, we need some happiness in our lives right now, just like Yang does.

Jake stood outside the room with hesitation. The attack on Vale and Beacon had ended, sure…...but there were sacrifices. Pyrrha, poor Pyrrha……..she went out fighting who was responsible for all this, and he didn't know how but because of her sacrifice, the Grim Dragon was stopped. He went to her funeral…….Jaune cried, honestly Jake didn't blame him. 

Afterwords, he and Jaune talked. He, Ren, Nora, and Ruby were all heading to Heaven, and he was asked to come with too. But…..after everything? He just felt too numb to do anything. He was angry at first, he was angry that whoever was responsible was still out there and he wanted their heads on his shield for what they've done…...and he was serious.

Ozpin had dissapeared, no one knew where he was or they knew and just didn't want to tell. There were casualties to the civilians too, but their numbers had barely been affected. So that was good at least.

Weiss had gone back home as well, by her father’s request but he honestly didn't blame the man. Their relationship may be strained, but he does at least care about his daughter. Blake had disappeared too. But she was alive, he'd seen her after it all ended but hadn't seen a glimpse of her since. He'd be lying if he said he understood why or that he agreed. 

And then……there was Yang.

She had been badly wounded…...Adam. He cut her right arm off. And Jake’s first thought after hearing that was to track this sick son of a bitch down and make him suffer. Make him suffer for everything that's happened, but he couldn't, Yang was far more important than that. So every day he came by the hospital, to check in on her condition. She was stable, and her wound had healed nicely, but still when he looked at it…..he just felt like it wasn't real. 

God knows what she thinks. he thought, still staring at the door. 

He wants to look on the bright side but…..how?

He can he look on the bright side of things when things are the way they are now? Part of him wanted to just find somewhere to cry, part of him was mad and wanted to hit someone, and another part…...he just wanted to know what his next move was. Up until now it was go check in on Yang and see. 

But she was awake now. Her partner was missing, Ruby has left, and……..she lost her fucking arm. 

“I can't do this…...fuck me I can't……...I have to do this.” he said, steeling himself as best he could as he kept his tears back. Taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he reached for the door handle and turned it, opening the door quietly as he could.

There she sat, looking out the window with her gauntlet and a few sunflowers he had bought her on the bedside table. His voice was gone, just like when he tried to talk her before they had actually KNOWN each other. 

Eventually, Yang felt someone staring. Her head turned with a almost angry look in her eyes but they widened when she saw who it was. “Oh….” she said, her heart clenching at the sight of Jake. Right now…...right now she didn't want to see anyone but…..at the same time she wanted someone to just talk to.

“Hey…….” Jake greeted, shutting the door closed behind him. Slowly walking over, he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. “.....I…...I'm…..” Jake’s fortitude was failing, he wanted to break down and cry, cry about her being alive and not dead, but he refused to let his mask fall. 

But it slipped, Yang saw the way his body trembled, the sucking in of his lip, the rapid blinking. It was then she realized that he looked like hell. 

His hair, both the new stubble on his face and head, had grown out slightly, the area around his eyes were red, his lips looked like someone took a knife to them from how he'd been chewing at them for the past few days. She came to the realization that he was holding a lot back, he was holding everything back, just so she wouldn't get upset. 

“I uhh…...I found those sunflowers a few days back…..I didn't know if you had a favorite so…..if-if you don't…..” he struggled.

Yang felt her heart clench. “Jake.” 

Her saying his name sounded like a gunshot, he was completely focused on her now. “I…..are you ok?” she asked finally. He wanted to nod, he wanted to say he was fine, there wasn't a single……

“I don't have a scratch on me…….and my girlfriend is sitting in the hospital. No…...I'm not ok.” he said, finally breaking as he let the tears fall down his face. Yang’s hand reached to his, he put her fingers in a vice grip the moment they made contact.

He was no longer trembling, he was full out shaking. “I-I-I…...it should have been me.” he said, making Yang look at him in shock, “If-F it were me you wouldn’t be in here and hurt and Blake would still be here with Ruby….” he whimpered out as salty tears went down his face. 

Yang had enough.

She used her strength to pull him in close, to her body, his arms flew around her midsection, gripping onto her for dear life. “Shhhhh, shhhh…..let it out Jake, let it all out.” she said soothingly as her hand ran calmly through his hair and back. Yang honestly felt bad at first but after listening to him? Jake was on the breaking point here. 

Other than everyone at beacon, he didn't have any friends. And with most of them gone their separate ways, this has to be devastating to him. “Jake…..it's ok.”

“It's not.” he muffled back as he sat up and looked at her. This time she had a clear view of how upset he is, his eyes were red from tears, his mouth was quivering, his entire body was shaking down to his feet that tapped against the floor. And he was right….things aren't ok.

For the past few weeks she had sat in this bed and what good has it done? 

I'm looking at it. she thought, seeing her boyfriend’s mask destroyed. 

“Your right. It's not ok.” she started. Her hand lifted up and cupped his cheek. “But we are going to make it better. Ok?” she asked. Jake stared at her a moment before letting out a breath and nodding. “Ok……..but I'm…..I am missing an arm.” she said bluntly. “I'm not going to be able to just get out there and kick some ass. Yet……..So I'm going to need your help.” she said.

Jake’s tears had stopped flowing, “Ok…..anything you need. Just say the word.” 

“First…….kiss me.” she said quietly as she leaned her head in towards Jake’s, his lips met her’s without hesitation, surprising Yang. She expected hesitance, she expected him to question why but instead he was kissing her for the same reason she wanted him to kiss her.

To feel.

The past few weeks have been nothing but numbness to her, day in and day out. And when she wasn't numb, she felt sad, she felt anger, and a whole handful of negative emotions. 

But right now, all she wanted was him to keep kissing her. Jake’s kiss felt like it was desperate, desperate to feel her warm skin but finding that it anything but. Her skin was normal temperature, almost cold. 

Pulling away, Yang shakily let out a breath, “I thought……”

“Yang…...I love you. Arm or not…...hair or not-” he added. The blonde’s hand immediately went to her hair, worried that it had to be cut for some strange reason but relief finding her when she felt her locks untouched. That's when she realized the meaning, a joke.

And she smiled. “Your a jerk.” she said, bowing her head down, trying to hide her smile but failing when she started giggling.

“I'm your jerk. Forever. Got it?” he asked, making her nod her head, the couple leaning their foreheads against each other’s. 

Yang’s hand laid against his chest, her eyes widened at how fast his heart was beating. She thought back to his anxiety and how they talked about how he handled it. “Jake…….I want you to get checked out here ok?” she asked. He opened his mouth to protest, “Please?” she asked again.

Jake closed his mouth before sighing. “Ok. Sure thing sunshine.” he agreed.

As the two embraced once again, Taiyang Xiao Long smiled from the doorway. Smiling at the sight of his daughter happy after so long. He'd give the couple a few more minutes of their reunion.

After that, he’ll break the boy’s arm if he does it any longer.

(000)

“Anxiety disorder? Seriously?” Yang asked with surprise at the diagnostic that Jake had been given. Jake had done as she said and went to see one of the doctors about his symptoms, and given the state that he's been in since the attack it does make sense, 

Jake sat at the foot of her bed, “Yep. He says it's actually been more common since the attack. Unfortunately…...I don't have any real medical insurance.” he said. He and his sister were the only ones in their family that either of them knew about. “The doc said it could be possible that it's heredity…...or my lifestyle….upbringing…..you get the idea.” 

Yang stared at him sadly, the idea was that he was he was a ticking time bomb for a possible heart attack from the sound of things. “You're at risk.” she muttered. Jake nodded, she felt her chest clench, “Is there anything you can do?” she asked with concern.

Jake shook his head, “Well he said that there's medicine but it's pretty expensive, and that's before people with the same thing kinda skyrocketed.” he explained. Supply and demand was a pretty tight concept. 

Jake could see she was unnerved by this news, he gave her a reassuring smile, “BUT he also said that there are meditative and relaxing techniques can really help as well.” he added, making her features relax. “And what about you?”

Yang smiled, “Well since I've been kind of a lazy butt, my muscles need to be built back up a little. After Gaining some more muscle mass…...i'll be Able to get a cybernetic arm.” she said, looking down at the wrapped up wound. The old wound was far from being in danger of reopening, she just liked keeping it on so others wouldn't stare at it. Jake hadn't even seen it since…...that day.

She gulped at the mere idea. She hadn't seen the wound herself, she passed out before she hit the ground. So it was all a kind of distant dreams she couldn't recall, “You thinking of….” he trailed off, glancing at her bracelet on the table. 

Yang was unsure, after losing to Adam like that…..she wasn't even sure if she can fight given that every time she looks at it she thinks of how she lost it’s twin. “Maybe…...do you think you could help? I mean like…...I don't want it to be big and bulky.” 

“because you need balance and speed for when you move…...and sensors. That way you can feel things with the arm.” he said, already thinking of ways to improve the arm. “You know it's possible I could integrate your weapon directly into the arm,” he gave Yang a grin, “And I can make it so when you crack your knuckles they make the sound of cracking knuckles.”

Yang smiled a little at that. “Ok you're messing with me.”

“Ok maybe a little. But seriously I can do a lot…….maybe make a rocket arm?” she suggested jokingly. Yang rolled her eyes but smiled, before it slowly faded, “Could…..could you make it have skin?” she asked, her hand touching her shoulder.

“Oh that's kinda standard. I mean it would usually depend on how bad the injury is and what type of injury it is. So you’ll probably qualify but……there may be a scar.” he explained. Honestly he would take a scar over missing an arm any day, but this was different, this was Yang.

The blonde thought for not even a second, “Who cares? Scars are cool.” she said with a shrug. Her right arm having the feeling of pins and needles at the thought.

Phantom Pain was something that took her a while to get used to. But honestly she had gotten used to it, it was just a reminder, and it wasn't like she could forget.

“You know…..I could start getting to work on it but…..I would need your measurements…..including…” Yang’s hand brushed up against the bandages. “I could get it from the doctors though, if that's too….” he explained, not wanting to do something she’s not comfortable with.

“No.” was her automatic response. Jake nodded in understanding, instead he gave her a smile that she slowly began to mirror. “I mean…..not right now…...I'm still……”

“Yeah, I know.” he said understandingly. 

The couple were silent after that, Jake’s hand reached out and took ahold of her’s, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance before smiling. “You still look sexy without it.” he said abruptly.

His statement made Yang look at him before bursting out in laughter. After a few moments she managed to calm herself back down, “I'm not…..not right now anyway.”

“You make it sound like you want me to make your hand sexy.” Jake noted.

“I'm sure you can find some way to do it.” she said as Jake lifted her hand up and planted a small kiss on it in a gentleman like manner. Yang’s fingers writhed in his palm, “You…..don't have to do this.” 

Jake have her a look, “Of course I do. You're my girlfriend, and if I got super smarts the least I can do is help you get a sweet robot arm.” he said.

“That's my point.” Yang explained sadly. Jake went quiet, “This…...this won't heal. I mean yeah we can make it look like my old one as much as we want but…...if this is too much-”

“Don't you dare ask me that Yang.” Jake said, his eyes locking with hers. She quieted when she saw just how serious he was. “Don’t you even dare ask me if I want to leave you. You don't get to ask that because of this,” he nodded his head to her missing limb, “I know your…….recovering. But get it in your head, I ain't leaving.” he said with determination. 

Yang was silent, she had tears in her eyes but they refused to fall down her face. After moments of silence she finally smiled, “You're not leaving. Got it.” she said before nodding in agreement.

(000)

Deep breath in. Jake sucked in a long breath through his mouth

And let it all out. He exhaled through his nose.

Breathing exercises were amazing to Jake. It was something he did every day without even thinking about it and yet he could use it to keep himself nice and calm. 

Clink.

Jake popped an eye open as he heard Yang breathing hard. The blonde was sitting on a bench with a fifty pound weight in her hand with sweat beading down her forehead. She was pushing herself. Again, “You know you can get more reps with less weight.” she said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up, walking over to Yang before kneeling beside her. 

“Well I….ugh….need to get back in….ugh….shape.” she explained, struggling a little with the weight. Jake could tell she wouldn't be backs to lift it again even if she couldn't see that, he reached over and took the weight by both ends, Yang glared at him but he simply looked right back at her. 

The blonde sighed in defeat fedora slowly lowering it to the ground. “Given that you're not using your godlike strength, you're doing amazing. Physical therapy usually takes months.” The couple looked up to see Yang’s father, Taiyang, standing with a bottle of water, the top already opened for Yang.

“Thanks dad.” Yang thanked as she took the water and drank it halfway before coming up for air. “Oh god that's refreshing.” she said with a smile as leaned back on the bench rest. 

Tai nodded as he looked at the weight she had been using, “You know that you can get more reps-”

“-with less weight I know. He said the exact same thing.” she said, nodding to Jake who was finding his shoes very interesting at the moment. 

Tai intimidated him like a Rottweiler intimidated a squirrel. He wanted to find somewhere to hide until Tai was gone, but he was NOT going to leave Yang’s side…..even if it meant him getting killed by her father. 

Yang of course noticed this, spending every day with him she picked up on it right away. The young woman looked between the two, her dad was a big sweetheart in her eyes, when she was depressed over everything he was there to try and help her. 

Her gaze shifted to Jake, a small grin appeared on her face. “Well I gotta use the little lady’s room. I'll be right back.” she said. It was hard learning how to use the bathroom with one arm for the time being, but after her dad helped a few times she found a way to do it by herself. 

Jake felt her hand run through his hair, “Don't go anywhere.” she said, a hint of demand in her voice as she walked off to use the restroom. 

That left Jake…...and Taiyang.

You have gotta be effing kidding m- Jake thought before Tai spoke.

“So…...how has she been doing?” Taiyang asked uneasily. He was grateful that this young man had managed to pull Yang out of her depressive state, but what ate him up was that…..well Yang hadn't told him anything. She didn't say how she was feeling, when she was frustrated, she kept to herself even when he called her out on it. 

She was his daughter, and it killed him he didn't know what was going ok with her. 

Jake gulped, glancing at the weight she was just using. He could feel his gut doing it’s best contortion act and that didn't help his thinking all that much. “She’s…...well I can't speak for her, but I think she's doing as well as can be expected…...but I think she just wants to do something other than wallow.” he said. 

Tai nodded, “That sounds like her.”

Jake smiled, “Yep……..she still hasn't made a pun though. And that actually kinda worries me.” he said honestly, the knot in his gut tightening. He took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out to calm down.

Tai noticed his breathing, Yang had mentioned that the young man had anxiety problems. And as much as he was proud that Jake recognized him, and feared him, as Yang’s father, he also could tell that he deeply cared about his daughter. 

“You seemed more worried than she is.” he noted. 

Jake looked down at the ground. “After…..after everything happened…..I couldn't find my footing. I didn't know what to do so I just found Yang and came to visit her, day in and day out…….and it worked. I woke up, I ate, I helped with clearing out grim, and went to visit Yang.” he explained. He liked the pattern, it helped keep his mind off other things. 

“But when she woke up……..I just…...I just lost my footing again…….but she helped me get it back…...and I'm after aid that of I loose it again…..she’ll lose her's too.” he explained. 

Taiyang let out a ooh of understanding. “You feel responsible for her.” he noted.

Jake was silent for a few seconds. “I wanted to go with Yang and look for Blake, but I decided to go find Ruby instead……..if I had gone with her…….maybe it'd be me without a limb…..and her out there with her team…….and I’d be ok with that.”

The revelation shocked Taiyang, he'd give his life for his daughters without a thought. But he accepted that it wasn't his fault what happened to Yang, she should be allowed to do what she wants, and he still worried because they're his kids.

But Jake.,.....if what he is saying is true. He would gladly sacrifice himself for Ruby or Yang. 

Jake felt a large hand on his shoulder. For a second he thought Tai was going to ring his neck and snap it afterwards for good measure. But instead, he patted it. “You're a good man Jake…...but don't ever think like that. Yang is alive, and that's all that matters.” he said knowingly. 

Jake gritted his teeth. That wasn't all that mattered. Yang came first of course, but he fully intended to find Adam when Yang was back in fighting shape. He didn't want to leave her, but the last person she needed to   
see was Adam. Tai could see the fire in the young man’s eyes, “You want to hurt whoever did this to Yang don't you?”

“No. I'm going to kill him.” Jake stated adamantly, looking over at Tai with pure rage in his eyes. Anxiety problems can be solved by channeling them as well, so he planned on using every little bit he has on making Adam pay for what he’s done. Slowly and very Painfully if can.

“Ok. Let's say you do. You kill the guy and you tell Yang. Then what?” he asked. Jake was about to reply but stopped himself, he hadn't a clue to how Yang would react to learn he killed someone for her…...thinking that sentence actually scared him a bit. “If you do that, then every time you look at my daughter you will think of that man.”

Taiyang folded his hands together as he leaned forward on the bench, “I don't blame you for wanting payback. Oum knows I want the same. But I also know that's not what I want to remember when I look at my little girl.” he said. 

Jake looked down at his feet. Tai patted him on the back, “It's ok. I just said we can't kill him, we’ll fuck his shit up when we see him.” he said with a small smirk.

“I call dibs on his arm. Poetic Justice.”

“Screw that! Yang's my little girl, I get the arm, you get whatever you want,” 

Jake thought for second. “I will mount his balls on a wall.”

“......trade?”

“No. You had your chance.” Jake said with some triumph. 

(000)

“GAH! Sonofva-MMMMMHHH.” Jake growled out as he shook his recently burned finger through the air to try and cool it down. On the desk in front of him was Yang’s arm…..her new arm, nor her old one…..and now he was thinking of her old one. Gross. 

Beacon had been closed down for clearing from the attack, Vaccuo and Mistral sent some of it’s hunters and military to help. Atlas offered as well as a sign of good will, but having your armed robots attack a city that's also being invaded by Grim didn't exactly make Atlas the most well liked place. Unsurprisingly. 

And due to Beacon being closed, so was the housing. But due to how the hunts people’s (because saying both men and women of the profession was a mouthful) bravery the city was more than grateful enough to allow them some free housing for the time being. 

Jake had gotten a small apartment, mainly because when people began to move back in they could put multiple people up in larger rooms. The one he had was…..well it was what a hotel room was to a suite as a ballroom is to a broom closet. 

It had one bed in the wall with the window, a small kitchen on the other end, and a door leading to it with a table right beside the door for his work. His shield laid at the foot of his bed, the round weapon in need of some polishing off, grim blood was hard to get out.

The arm on the table was simply the hand, deciding to get the most hard and complicated part of the arm out of the way and done with. The fingers were littered with small sensors so Yang would be able to feel, with or without synthetic skin too. It looked exactly like her hand but painted yellow and black for the time being. 

The joints were what took him all of last night to design, mainly because he had to check and recheck if he had the right amount of them, using his own hand for preference for the time being. As of now he had only two fingers, the Pointer finger and the middle finger.

“Now that I've come this far I now realize I probably shouldn't have started with the middle finger.” he muttered as he reached for his cup of coffee. Unlike Weiss, he took his coffee bitter, nothing in it. 

It helped keep him awake through the night.

As he started to get back to work, Jake felt someone watching him. Glancing over at his shield, he watched as he saw a shadow move slightly over it.

He moved fast, turning to his left he kicked the chair back to the intruder as he reached for his shield’s rim. Spinning on his heel, he threw the disc at the intruder, nailing them in the gut and knocking them back onto the floor as the shield bounced off the kitchen countertop and back at the young man. 

The shield clamped down on his wrist, his magnetic seal on his forearm holding it in place as he grabbed the handle with his hand. “You have five seconds to tell me who you are before you get something cracked.” he said as the shadowed figure stood up.

Jake’s eyes widened, “Blake!?!” he yelped in shock. It was indeed the Faunus, her outfit having a more winter appearance, a black pea coat with the collar up covered her torso, along with dark grey pants that went down to her shoes, she also had fingerless gloves on the same color as her bow.

“Hello Jake.” she greeted. 

The young man honestly didn't know if he should hug her and be thankful she's ok, or bash her again. But his face showed a more neutral expression, “So…..you're here.” 

The girl’s eyes locked with his, her face showing that she was tired, like when she was trying to track down Torchwick. The Faunus lowered her gaze to his shield, the dried blood on it almost made her feel a little sick. “How…….how is she?”

“You're seriously asking me that?” Jake spat out, making her flinch. He wanted her to feel bad, he wanted her to feel like shit for leaving like she did. But if there was a chance…..

“Look…….I understand why you left.” she started again, lowering his shield. “I mean honestly I'd do the same if it were me but…….I’d hate myself…” he said. The look on Blake’s face said that she did too. “But you have to do something Blake. I'll tell her you dropped by-”

“You can't.” she interrupted. “If she finds out I came to you and not her….” the hypothetical hung in the air and it stank that she was right. News like this would send Yang back into her depressed state in a instant.

The young man sighed, “Ok…...so why are you here?” he asked.

Blake laid back against the countertop, “I….I just want to know how she’s doing.” she admitted honestly. 

Jake nodded as he sat back down in his bed, “She's better. She hasn't made a dumb joke yet but we’re getting there.” he supplied. That made Blake smile, she’d seen how losing so much can affect one person first hand. 

“That's good……...Jake you know that-”

“I know…..you didn't want to leave…...but if what Adam said to you is true……...we can't leave it to chance.” he said. If he was in Blake’s shoes he would do the same thing to protect everyone else. And as much as he wanted payback against Adam, he honestly wasn't sure if he could win in a one on one fight. “Look…...this isn't forever.” he said, “You four? You’ll get back together, and with us plus Nora, Ren, and Jaune? We will kick Adam’s ass.” he said confidently. 

Blake didn't look to sure, “He beat me and Yang and we didn't even hurt him-”

“Did you hurt Roman when you first fought him? No. You got better, you all did. And that's what's going to happen, we’re going to get better, and we will beat him.” he stated with confidence. No one is unbeatable, and if Adam thinks that, that's how they’ll beat him.

Blake smiled at his words. Right now it may not seem it, but they carried a weight with them. “Ok…….but for now-”

“My lips are sealed. But when Yang does find you…...you going to wish I got you with this.” he said, knocking his knuckles against the shield. The weapon was strong enough to defend against one of Nora’s strongest swings of her hammer. 

But…...if he did what Blake did to Yang, and then she proceeded to track him down. She would break his shield and then proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp. And that was if he wasn't her boyfriend. He glanced over at the hand, “And that's with her having a single hand. When I give her this? You may want to consider getting some protection.” he stated.

“Yeah……..guess I kind of deserve it then.” 

(000)

Jake walked down the path to the hospital with a bit of a spring in his step. He had a package under his arm that had been gift wrapped to the best of his abilities. It took him two weeks but he finally finished the arm. And with some luck, Yang could get it attached soon enough. 

As the doors slid open, he gave a wave to the receptionist who gladly let him get into the elevator. He’d gotten to be fairly well known throughout the hospital, having come in every day since the attack he wasn't surprised. 

Pressing the third floor button, the small box lifted him two floors up to where Yang’s room was. Feeling a buzzing in his pocket, he pulled it out and gulped at the caller ID. 

Liz. His sister. She was currently in Atlas. She herself had moved there before he went to Beacon to start on her career as a Pilot. But her being his big sister, she was more like a mother in that regard, she doted on him every chance she had, he understood why of course but it didn't stop it from becoming annoying. 

“Hel-”

‘Don't you dare just ‘hello’ me Jake Jarsa! I have half a mind to steal one of the ships here and fly over to where you are and bring you back here!’ she shouted into his ear so loudly that he recoiled away from the phone. 

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked to a small waiting area where he sat down to talk. “Liz I'm fine, I told you I'm ok and Vale is…” he glanced out the window, Beacon off in the distance away from Vale where the now was stone dragon perched atop of. “.....perfectly safe.” 

‘There was a dragon.’ Liz stated bluntly.

“Ok yeah there was but it was pretty cool looking.” he said back jokingly. 

He could hear her draw out a sigh on the other end, ‘Why can't you just come here with me?’

“Beside the fact that the murderbots came from there? Yeah I think I'll take my chances here where you don't need to keep looking over my shoulders.” he stated adamantly. He had destroyed a great number of the Atlas robots in the attack, and right now the city and school were being investigated.

It wasn't so much that he didn't trust the people in charge, General Ironwood seemed like a good man. But brute force can't answer every problem, it needs to be thought out, machines can't do that, but people can. 

‘Ok first off, you know that someone else was responsible, you where there. And second, you've been making little robots since you were six.’ she pointed out.

“Wrong, I tinkered with parts. I didn't make anything with AI that could be hacked.” he reminded her. 

He could tell she didn't want to fight, but he just wanted to nail the fact that he didn't want to go with her. ‘Look why are you staying there? I mean I get it if you want to help people but…..I'm your sister for Oum’s sake. Talk to me.’ she pleaded.

Jake sucked his lips in. He still had not told Liz about Yang being his girlfriend, let alone about her injury. “Liz…...my friends here….we took a hit…….a really big hit and...I have to help pick them up.” he said cryptically.

‘Oh…….well it's a good thing I'm on my way over to help then.’

Waitwhat?

“I'msorrywhatnow?!??” he asked quickly.

‘Sooooo I may or may not have had a buddy of mine program a little tracking app in my phone to find you…...and I may or may not have rented one of the bulkheads and I'm now flying over Vale right now.’ she said sheepishly.

“..........I'm sorry, WHAT?!?!?” he asked, believing every word she said. 

‘Yeah so I'm gonna have to land this ship, but I'll see you later ok? Bye.’ Liz finished before hanging up. 

Jake looked down at his scroll before breathing out through his nose. “Oh you MOTHERFU-”

(000)

“-UUUCCCKKEERRRR!” 

Yang looked back from the mirror towards the voice, her toothbrush in her mouth as the sink in front of her ran. “Dud yuoush hearh thwat?” she asked her father in the hospital room, 

Taiyang nodded, “Yeah…….it sounded like Jake.” he said. “Couldn't make out what he was saying though.” he added as Yang exited the bathroom. Ever since Tai and Jake’s talk, the father and boyfriend had gotten along surprisingly well. Both of them sharing a little bit of twisted humor that Yang personally didn't get. 

The door opened to show a very pissed off looking Jake. But his scowl dissapeared when he saw Yang, “Hello there sunrise.” he said, walking over and hugging her with his free arm. 

Yang smiled before pecking him on the cheek, “Hey handsome. What's in the box?”

“What's in the box?” Tai asked in a more dramatic tone. He and Jake grinned at one another. 

“Sit down first.” he instructed. Yang did as he was told and sat down on the bed beside Jake. Handing her the box, she went to work on tearing the wrapping off it. “So it took me a little longer than I expected but five nights straight and a few dozen cups of coffee and one long power nap later, and this is what I came up with.” he explained as she opened the lid to the box.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a gasp. It was the arm, the arm that Jake had promised her when he first saw her. Reaching down, she often out of the box with ease. “Since your a boxer, I made it light enough so you won't be slow on the swung but hard enough as your other hand. It has artificial muscles in it that contort like real ones, so you should be able to control your strength like you normally would.” he explained as her fingers brushed up against her artificial ones. Tai was beside her as well, looking over it with as much awe as she was.

“Oh yeah I put most of the sensors in the fingers too. The doctor will take care of associating touching sensations so you don't feel ticklish when you hold ice or something.” Jaje further explained. 

“Now I went with yellow and black because of your bike and in case your skin gets damaged. But if you want I could make it another color like red or-” Yang’s hand covered his mouth. 

Her expression was neutral, and it scared him a little. “Dad….could you give us the room?” she asked. Tai looked between the two of them before standing up and walking out the door. 

That's when Yang acted. 

She slammed her lips onto Jake’s catching him off guard as the hand fell to the floor and pushing him down against the bed. Jake’s hands held her on her waist, trying to kiss back but finding it difficult to. When she pulled away, he was panting for breath, “So you like it?” he asked to clarify.

Yang was smiling ear to ear as she nodded. “Are you kidding I love it! Jake you did it! You actually…….I love you.” she abruptly stated, laying her head down next to his, “You did this and I've just….”

“You've been getting better. And you can pay me back when your up and moving.” he said with a smile. Yang mirrored it before leaning down and kissing him again, starting to prove his lips with her tongue. 

Jake recoiled back a little, “Uh…..wow this bed is very comfy. I might need to-oh goddamnit!” he said when he realized something. 

Yang pulled away, “What? What is it?” she asked quickly as Jake ran a hand down his face.

“My stupid crazy sister is on her way.” he said in realization. Between seeing Yang, showing her the arm, and making out, it understandably slipped his mind. 

Yang gave him a strange look, “So you forgot to tell me she's coming?”

“Not so much as coming but she borrowed a bulkhead, planted a bug on my scroll, and is probably on her way here now.” he explained, making the blonde’s eyes go wide. Getting off him, the two sat up in the bed, Jake reaching down and picking up her arm. 

“So…...how long do you think we got until she gets here?” she asked, laying her head down on his shoulder as he fiddled with the fingers. The young man shrugged, she could be there any minute, and it's not like they can decline visitors on the chance it wasn't Liz. 

Jake’s arm wrapped around her back, resting his hand carefully on Yang’s shoulder. He had always tried not to touch the area where she was cut, mainly because he respected Yang’s wishes and she hadn't given him any indication that she was ok with it.

Jake turned and planted a kiss inside her golden hair. Due to the rules, Yang wasn't able to get any hair caring products inside the hospital. “You know tomorrow, I'll try and smuggle in some conditioner for you.” he said. 

Yang smiled, “I will love you forever if you do that.” 

“You know I can't buy your love. I am kinda dirt poor.” he said jokingly. It was true that money wise, Jake didn't have much, and the arm did set him back significantly. But a few odd jobs here and a chore or two there helped him out of more than one sticky situation. 

The couple were unaware the the door to the room had cracked open, on the other side stood a young woman about four years older than Jason. Her black hair cut so that it stopped before her back and bangs combed out of the way of her face. She wore a atlas flight jacket and beige pants with boots.

“You could head to my house and pick some things up. Dad wouldn't do it because he doesn't want to risk being kicked out.” Yang explained, Jake chuckling at her explanation. 

“Ok so what else? Conditioner. Your scroll is there too.” he added, making a mental list.

“Panties.” Yang stated before bursting out in laughter along with Jake. “Ooooooh God I needed that. But seriously? Conditioner, pajamas, my purple blanket, and Ruby’s chorgi pillow…….you think you could sneak in Zwei?”

“How the hell would I do that?” 

“Mail him here.” Yang stated simply.

“You can't mail a live animal into a hospital.” Jake said. Yang gave him a questionable look, challenging if he was indeed right. “Well I assume.” 

“That's what I thought. Oh and that one book I see you reading sometimes.” Yang said, making Jake go rigid like a frozen river. He looked over and see Yang smirking at him with a twinkle in her eye he couldn't quite place. 

Liz didn't know whether she should come in and save her little brother, or sit back and watch some more.

Jake on the other had was trying to think of what to say. Through some miracle, his Ninjas of Love collection had somehow avoided being destroyed during the attack. And right now he was kinda hoping it hadn't.

“Um…...those books are a little…...mature….” he muttered. Yang kept up her smirk. “And if your dad were to find them…….no doubt he'd kill me.” he pointed out. Yang let out a hum of acknowledgement, but her face didn't waver, “And…..you know what those books are don't you?” he asked.

“I saw you hiding it under your bed back at Beacon. I took a little peek. I didn't see you as such a naughty boy~.” she said suggestively as Jake’s face reddened like a tomato. Liz on the other side of the door had to leave so they didn't hear her laugh. 

Jake felt his scroll go off in his pocket, opening he saw he received a text from Liz. 

‘In heading back. Be sure to call. And good luck with your GF little bro.’

Jake’s face went from flustered to ticked off. “Sonofva-”

(000)

Today was the big day. After getting Yang’s arm ok’ed by the leading Doctor, as well as a few alterations made to the limb so aura and her semblance could work, Yang was ready for surgery. 

But that was on paper. Yang was…..she was nervous.

“It’ll be ok Yang. They're professionals.” Taiyang stated reassuringly as Yang sat on the gurney. The blonde brawler nodded her head but she couldn't stop shaking. 

Jake stood behind her, a hand placed on her shoulder. “We’ll both be in the next room. And I won't leave I promise.” he said, trying his best to calm her down. His mind flashed back to when he saw her after the battle, he must have looked similar to this state. Walking around the gurney in front of her, he tilted her head up to meet his, “You’ll be fine…...i'll won't leave your side as long as I can. We both will.” he said, Taiyang nodding in agreement behind him.

Yang looked him in the eyes before taking a deep breath through her mouth, and letting out through her nose. “Wow, I must be rubbing off on you if I'm giving you mini panic attacks.” Jake joked, making her flash a smile before laying down in the hospital gown. Nodding to the nurses, Jake and her father walked on either side as the nurse pushed the cart.

“It's ok to be nervous sweetie. Almost everyone who does this is.” she said, trying to put the three at ease. As they reached the door to the operating room, the four halted, Taiyang planted a small kiss on her forehead. 

Jake leaned down and kissed her on the lips, “Everything will be fine.” he said. 

And Yang believed him. As the wheeled her into the room, Jake and Tai watched before taking a seat in the waiting area. The surgery will take a few hours, until then the two had nothing but time. And Jake was not going to move an inch from his seat, and that went double for Taiyang.

(000)

Yang felt groggy. Her eyes were heavy and they didn't want to open. Why would I open them? she thought, shifting a little so that she got even more comfortable. As she shifted she felt a strange weight on her right side, “Is she waking up?” it sounded like her dad.

“Well…..there is one way to tell…...well a few, but one that doesn't end with her beating me to a pulp.” another voice said. She could feel someone beside her, not physically but like when someone is staring at her. “Yang your dad pulled out some of your hair.”

“Jake what the shit kid!?!?” Taiyang shrieked as Yang’s eyes snapped open, her eyes red with rage. She raised her arm, ready to strike whoever dare mess with with her luxurious hair. But then she realizes.

She lifted her arm.

Looking over, she saw it. 

Her new arm. Unclenching her fist she looked in her palm. The black padding on the palm and fingers standing out against the golden yellow. Reaching it up to her face, she felt her heart skip when she felt it.

Skin…..her skin. She choked on a sob, her eyes stinging with tears as her mouth stretched out into a quivering smile. “I….I can feel it.” she muttered, Taiyang smiling brightly as he reached over and placed his hand atop her new limb.

Yang and him shared a smile before she looked at Jake, sitting at the foot of the bed with a smile on his face. “The skin will take a little while, it'll kinda be like a glove, but there might be a little bit showing where it connects.” he explained. 

Yang looked at where the arm connected to her body. It was bandaged up, it felt a little sore but Jake had told her that after researching similar cases that a small attachment was made on the skin so she can connect the arm easily with electromagnets so it wouldn't get pulled off easily.

She wanted to reach over and give him a bear hug but she could wait. Right now her eyes were fighting to stay open, as she laid back down, Taiyang set her hand back down at her right side. Jake smiling was the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

(000)

Adjusting to her new arm had taken some time, though due to her experience with increased strength it was easier for her to adjust. The real problem was syncing both the synthetic arm and her natural one but a few days of practice and she was much better at it.

So now she practicing something a little more particle.

Jake held up his padded hand, Yang’s goat connected with it with enough force for him to feel it through the glove. As soon as she pulled her arm away, Jake stepped forward and swung his other arm, Yang dunked under it and weaved as she threw her first, stopping it right before Jake’s face.

All the while, Yang was smiling. She was smiling like she hadn't in a long time. “Your getting better, I think of you keep it up you’ll be back to your old self.” Jake stated as he slipped off the gloves and dropped them on the floor as Yang took off her padded training gloves. Her arm was completely covered in skin the same texture as the rest of her body. 

In a sense it really was like a glove that she can take on or off. But since it's such a pain to she usually just leaves it on. “Three days in here and I better be.” she stated as they walked off the mat and sat down on a bench beside the training area. 

Handing her a water, they both gulped down their liquids before taking a few seconds to catch their breath. Yang’s hand found his resting on the bench and gave it a squeeze, making him smile. “Your gauntlet should be fixed by tomorrow, I just need to find out what kind tool I need to open the firing compartment.” he explained. 

He had taken a quick trip to the police station and asked to see if they had recovered Yang’s arm. Thankfully they had, as well as the other half of Ember Cilica, it did look like a grim got ahold of it though, and since Yang was only allowed to recover in the hospital, Jake had been working on restoring it.

The blonde thought for a moment, she built the weapon so long ago that she needed to think of how she constructed it. “I think the hatch may be fused or something. I don't know it's been so damn long.” she said with a little frustration. 

She understood that she wasn't at peak shape yet, but what was killing her was that she could only train for a few hours a day. Usually she would do it until exhaustion but that wasn't a option. 

The young man beside her thought, there was one person they could try……

“Your thinking Ruby aren't you?” she asked, making him look at her surprised. She gave him a knowing smile, “Come on its on your face, whenever you think of her now you get this half disappointed, half understanding look on your face.” she explained.

“I don't think that's a real look.” Jake pointed out. 

“Real or not, you have it on right now.” she said, tapping her finger to her nose. When Ruby ran off with Jaune, Ren, and Nora, Yang was in a state that she didn't really care. Now she did care, but she wasn't angry at Ruby, in fact she was a little angry with herself for not looking out for her little sister. 

Jake on the other hand was somewhat angered that Ruby left. Of course he understood why, if he had a shot at the bitch responsible for all this? He'd take it without a second thought. 

He'd take it, but he wouldn't go over a hundred miles away at the drop of a hat.

He called her five times over the last few months. And she didn't pick up a single time. To be fair she was probably somewhere where reception was useless but still.

“You can't be mad at my little sister.” Yang stated, moving him with her shoulder. 

“Why not?”

“You've seen her right? It's impossible! She’ll give you those puppy eyes and your not mad anymore, trust me.” she said, talking from experience. One time, Ruby switched out her shampoo with Zwei’s, she was about ready to throw Rubes in the ocean before she gave her big sister puppy eyes. 

Jake crossed his arms over his chest, “They have no effect on me.” he said confidently. Yang looked at him unconvinced, Jake smirked at the challenge, “Go ahead, give me your best shot.” 

Yang grinned. 

She gave him her best impression of her being sad, bowing her head forward slightly so that her lilac orbs looked up directly at him. Jake didn't so much as flinch, “Oh you're good.” she said, breaking the gaze.

“My older sister.” he said. Liz must have pulled that look on him a million times growing up. But he eventually found the trick to resist it, think of the ugliest thing you can imagine. 

Yang smiled before leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. The two stayed like that for the longest time in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. “So…...what are you going to do after I'm out of here?” she asked. 

It wasn't something that they had discussed before, all that they've been focused on is getting Yang back on her feet, but now with the arm in place and her rehabilitation going so well. It was something that they needed to talk about. 

Jake pressed his lips together firmly, “Liz was telling me something yesterday, something weird happened at Haven……..” he trailed off, Yang understanding the silent message. If something out of the ordinary was happening in that area, dollars to doughnuts it involved whoever was responsible for the attack. And that meant Ruby and the others.

Yang watched him bite down on his lip before letting it go. Jake’s sister was, as he puts it, the best crazy sister one could ever wish for. And the only family that he had left. “You need to go there then.” she stated, making Jaje look at her with surprise. “Look, I can take it from here, and she's your sister. Trust me, I know how that feeling works. It’ll keep nagging at you until you know for sure she’s ok.” she said, patting his shoulder.

Jake wanted to argue, but she was right. He had a feeling in his gut that something was off. The worst case was that someone was planning on doing something similar to the Vytal Festival attack, and they were still picking themselves up after that. 

She nudged him, “Look i'll be fine. When I get out of here, I'll track down Blake and we’ll meet up with you there. Ok?” she said. The first thing she wanted to do was go find Blake when she got out. Was she mad that she left? Yes, but she completely understood why after Jake explained why she left after he crumbled at told her about Blake sneaking in to meet him. 

She was a little mad at him, but when she heard he pegged her with his shield, she figured he at least reacted appropriately. 

Jake still didn't look convinced. Yang reached over and put both hands on the sides of his face, turning his head to face her's. “Go. Ok? You go and I'll be fine, you’ll find your sister, catch up with Ruby and them, and I'll be right behind you.” 

Those last words are what set him off, his heart Plummeted and his breath hitches in his throat. Yang noticed his change, “Jake what's wrong?” she asked, her hands holding his head in place to look at her. 

He swallowed before speaking, “L…..last time I left you……you…..” he started before Yang covered his mouth with her hand.

“You cannot possibly blame yourself! Jake, that ginger haired psycho did this!” she said, holding up her arm. You couldn't tell that it was fake, the only way you could really would be to cut her skin where he made the arm. But he knew it was there, “Look, you want to blame anyone? Blame him, blame me even! I was stupid and I picked first without thinking, but this is in no way your fault. You got that?” she asked sternly. 

Jake simply stated at her.

“Ginger haired psycho?” he asked, smiling a little. 

Yang let herself smile a little as well. “Well I don't want to sound racist or anything so I can't call him horn head jerk.”

“Because that's a slur if I ever heard it,” Jake interrupted, making Yang playfully punch his arm. 

Unfortunately she send her right arm, so she punched him off the seat, “Oh god I'm sorry!” she short as Jake let out a small groan of pain. Getting back up on the bench, he rubbed his shoulder before Yang leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. Pulling away, they smiled at one another. Before kissing each other on the lips.

“And when I meet up with you, you can take me out on a date. We’ll catch a movie, maybe dinner, or just walk around.” she said, making him smile. 

The young man wrapped his arm around her back and rested it on her shoulder. “Then we’ll head back to the room-”

Jake’s eyes widened. “Room? Singular?”

“Kiss me like never before-” she said, a small grin on her face.

“Y-Y-Yang?” he asked a little nervously as she shifted her position so she was leaning into him. 

“Pin me against the door-”

“M-my heart Yang. Think about my heart.” he stuttered out, his heart rate raising a little at what she was saying. His face was getting more and more red with every word she was saying. 

“I'll wrap my legs around you and you can just-”

“OK I GET IT!” he yelled out, causing Yang to fall over in laughter. As she laughed, Jake glared at her, “Laugh it up, just remember who has to take care of that arm of yours.” he said, the blonde continuing to laugh. 

(000)

“So…...this is it.” Jake stated obviously. He, Yang, and her father all stood outside the gates of the air docks. One of the ships was going to Atlas, and from there Jake would find a way to get to Haven and meet up with Ruby to help them out.

Yang wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug that he returned with equal force. Loosening her grip, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.” Se stated, Jake smiled at her admission.

“I love you too…….find her. And knock some sense into her. Ok?” he asked. Yang nodded as she untangled her arms and turned around, walking towards her dad’s car.

Taiyang stepped in between the two, “Call us when you find Ruby.” he asked. 

“I'll get her on the phone if I have to force her.” Jake said, making the man smile before he held out his hand. Jake looked at it with surprise before grasping it and shaking it. 

Kneeling down, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the gates. 

Moments later when the ship was taking off, Jake looked out the window to see Yang smiling up at him, her hands in front of her chest and her fingers curled into the shape of a heart, mouthing words to him that made Jake laugh. 

‘Don't worry, I'll Yang in there.’

The road to recovery was long. But it was worth it to have her smiling.

AN: Volume 3 was amazing. I mean I know they said things would get dark but goddamn did they get dark. 

Now obviously I was wrong about Yang getting her arm reattached. But after a while I learned to like the idea of Robo arm Yang.

Now as for the arm in this chapter, I didn't add anything to it because that would make it useless.

Allow me to explain:

Yang’s fighting style is Boxing, using one’s hands to fight. Now that fighting style relies on adaptability, being able to change the way she fights at a second’s notice. 

It also relies on one’s balance, as well as speed. Yang’s arm HAS to look like her orginal arm for that reason. If you add a weapon to it or make it bigger than it was before, then that throws Yang’s balance off significantly. Her right side is heavier than her left and that throws her off. 

The same goes for speed, her right hook would be slower than her left, leaving her with a weak spot that could easily be exploited. 

Even with Yang’s extra strength this applies, it doesn't matter how MUCH she can lift, but how LONG she can lift it. If she constantly has to use extra strength to keep her right side up, then she’ll tire more quickly. 

And as for the synthetic skin. I think that all characters in RWBY with cybernetic limbs have that. The only reason we saw Mercury’s legs was because Amber used fire to burn away his pants as well as the skin covering them. And when we saw them again he was repairing them, which would require him to take off the skin in order to do so. There’s also the possibly that his legs were self made, otherwise there would be records of his metal legs and Cinder wouldn't have that.

As for Ironwood, we can say the same thing. We only saw his cybernetics after his plane crashed and he was burned. In fact he must have had skin covering his parts considering Penny and the General knew each other well like they did. Or rather Penny's father. So it would only make sense that his skin is covered the same way that her body was covered with it.

Also I'm not sure about the gold band on where it was cut off or a scar because I couldn't decide which. 

One interesting theory I heard about Yang’s arm is that it will grow back. Due to her semblance being redirecting damage I guess if she directed it to her aura she could regrow it back. The reason it not having grown back already being Yang’s outlook, she was depressed, and had just given up really. And we've seen that emotions can affect semblance when we saw Weiss unable to summon. So it's a long shot but I guess it still works. 

Also there’s still that post credit scene in Volume 2 that I'm positive is flash forward. Personally I'm leaning more towards synthetic skin covered arm, but after the who other dimension or whatever we saw? Fuck it, I'm expecting anything. 

Also you'll notice I didn't conform Pyrrha’s death……..ill belive it when I see a body. She already had a arrow in her sternum, and people do not disintegrate when they die. So I'm open minded to that, maybe she's the reason Salem turned around in the end? I don't know. 

Any who, I hope you liked the chapter. :)


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Jake reunite after weeks apart.

Reunion

Atlas was very different from Vale. Mainly because it snowed. Every. Single. Day. He hated snow, when he and his sister lived in the orphanage that was their home for the most of their lives, the heat didn't always hold up during the winter, so he had to fall asleep in his winter clothes. Sometimes he'd wake up warm enough, others when the heat kicked back in he would wake up covered in sweat.

He hated the cold for that reason, he hated the snow because it would stick to his clothes when he went to bed. There were reasons he never spoke of his childhood. This was one of them. And walkin through the snow covered fields of the atlas border was not exactly doing anything to improve his opinion of the season. 

Jake wore a white padded winter pullover that was zipped up to his neck, a pair of cargo pants that were white as well to help him blend in with the surroundings. Right now, things were calm in the city, team…...well he didn't have a clue what to call them, but Jaune, Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Weiss all managed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand. 

Jake had kept to himself for the most part, which is why he was walking around keeping on the lookout for grim. The citizens of Atlas had lost a bit of faith in the military after the tournament attack, so many had volunteered to watch the city limits for any sign of the Grim activity. But they were volunteers, and that's why Jake joined, so that way they would at least have another experienced hand to help them.

The other was Winter, Weiss’s older sister. Jake honestly liked her, she may seem cold and calculating, but he heard how she and her sister spoke, she loved her little sister. Plus being put in the military like she did it was no wonder she was stern. 

But she treated the volunteers with respect, and him too. 

The scroll buzzing in his pocket caused the young man to stop, pulling it out he read the emergency message, a flock of Lycans were heading directly his way, reinforcements were coming but they would be about five minutes.

Lycans were basically wolf grim. Not Beowolves, but wolf sized Grim. And honestly pretty cool, mainly because they only worked in packs like actual wolves. Of course that made them even more dangerous, being able to coordinate with one another but that also meant that it was more of a challenge, 

Beowolves, Ursa, Jacals, Griffins, Nevermores, basically most of the Grim that Jake has encountered are big and dumb, and honestly? Grim were not dangerous one on one, unless you deal with one of the big ones like Deathstalkers or another incredibly large Grim. Like a dragon…...like a stupid….stupid...dragon. 

The sound of snarling made his head snap over to see a least two dozen Lycans, black fur and bone armor going down their backs, covering their snouts and faces all the way to their tails. One of them though had white fur, the pack leader. 

Pulling his shield off his back, he smirked as the pack circled around him. “Ok boys, you wanna hunt?” he asked as two of them barged towards him from the front. 

Jake leapt forward, slamming his shield into the head of one of them as he kicked one of his feet out into the other one, both of them feel to the ground, turning to ash as Jake landed, swinging the rim of the shield through one of their mouths. 

He heard snow behind him crumbling, he raised the shield above his head, the Lycan recoiled from ramming into the shield. Turning around, Jake threw the weapon at the grim, the projectile bounced off the canine grim and rebound off three others before Jake caught it. 

The other grim backed off, turning around he saw why. The alpha of the pack walked forward, stalking low to the ground as it growled, “Ok big guy. You and me, come on.” Jake challenged, his shield raised and ready to fight. 

The lycan pounds at him, the young man raised his shield to defend but the lycan landed just in front of him before taming into him. The wolf was on top, reeling it's head back, Jake knew it was about to bite him. He quickly raised his empty arm to block it, the young man letting out a hiss as the teeth sunk into his flesh. He used the moment to swing his shield with enough force to decapitate the grim, the body turning ash as it fell sideways onto the ground, the head following soon after. 

Standing up, he saw the other grim running off into the tundra. Looking down at his arm, he winced slightly, the bite had taken a but of flesh but also cut into one of his series. Thankfully his aura was already patching the wound up. Digging his scroll out of his pocket, he sent the all clear call for his sector. 

The young man let out a sigh as he turned in the direction of atlas, “Well that was fun. God I hope I don't need a rabies shot.” She muttered as he put his shield on his back while walking back to the city. 

(000)

Yang stared out the window of the ship, she knew that Atlas was knowing for its winter weather lasting all year long, but the fact that she didn't see a spec of color for miles was not what she expected. She groaned from boredom, “Uggggggghhh…….I'm bored.” she groaned out before letting her head fall back against the headrest. 

Beside her Blake looked up from her book and smirked. 

When the blonde first found her, she expected Yang to hate her. And Jake was right, Yang decked her more than once when she found her. But he was also right when he said that Yang didn't blame her for what Adam had done, he was to blame, not her. 

Before she could have said anything, Yang hugged her, just like when she was working herself ragged to try and find Roman Torchwick. And just like then, Blake realized that she was right…...this time she had a few more bruises. “You could nap.” Blake said simply.

Yang shook her head, “I slept my butt off enough.” she said, getting her scroll out of her pocket. Looking at messages, she saw her last one from her dad, making sure that she had everything for her flight. She smiled, her dad had been more than a little apprehensive about her going to Atlas, but he also knew that Yang was in more than safe hands with her friends.

She also had a email from Neon of Team FNKI, she heard what happened and offered to take her out clubbing. As nice as that was, there was only two people she had to see the moment the ship touched down, Jake and Ruby. She had asked Jake not to tell Ruby about the new arm so she could surprise her, she was going to flip when she saw it.

Looking down at her arm, she smiled, when Blake saw it she wasn't surprised, stating she saw Jake working on it when she confronted him. The arm was working perfectly too, Jake had made it so she could have it on all day every day without discomfort. Though removable she opted to keep it on at all times, last time she did it took her a whole day to readjust to the weight.

“You thinking about him?” Blake asked, making Yang look over at her. The Faunus smiled, “You're staring at your arm again.” she stated. 

Yang smiled, “Yeah…...jerk hasn't called me since he left.” she stated jokingly. A number of ways of communicating had been reestablished, but unfortunately phone calls were still being worked on, they worked sometimes but long distance calling was still being worked on. He messaged her the moment he touched down, stating that it was colder than Weiss’s personality.

That made the two girls laugh. 

Yang’s winter gear was…..well she just had orange stockings that covered her legs and a longer shirt to cover her midsection. Her semblance kept her body at a comfortable warm temperature. 

“He's fine. Besides its Jake, he can't get into too much trouble.” Blake said reassuringly, setting her book down in her lap. Jake didn't take risks unless he either had to, or he was angry enough too, and she saw him like that only once, after he found out what happened to her and Yang. 

She shook those thoughts aside, deciding to not remind herself of that day. She noticed the small backpack at Yang’s feet, containing all that she had brought with her. “You got anything to distract yourself with?” she asked.

The blonde looked down at her bag and picked it up, rummaging through it she looked for something to distract herself. Clothes, keys to bumblebee, camera, map of Atlas, there wasn't much else. Her eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief when she found a certain something that she had managed to sneak past her dad’s inspection.

“What are you-” Blake started before she saw what Yang was looking at, Yang’s face turned red as Blake’s eyes widened before smirking. “Oh my.” she said slyly.

“It's not what it looks like.” Yang stated, closing the bag so that Blake couldn't get a better look at her…..thing. Yang may like to tease others, but there's teasing and then there's embarrassing, and this was just plain embarrassing. 

Blake continued smirking, “Oh really? Because that looks like a box of-” 

Yang raised her robotic fist “Finish that word. Go on. I dare you Belladonna.”

The Faunus simply raised her book back up to barely cover her eyes, which were staring at Yang. The blonde brawler puffed her cheeks out in embarrassment, “Jake is…...the poor boy is shy.” she explained, her cheeks going red.

Honestly when she lost her arm, one of the things that came to her mind was Jake and her’s relationship. She used to turn heads when she entered a room, but with her arm gone…….the idea of a intimate relationship left her. But when Jake went so far for her…..it put the possibility back into her mind. 

“So you think you have to take the initiative with…...that, because you don't think he can?” Blake asked, thankful that the seats around them were empty. She didn't mind talking to Yang about this, Yang was her single most best friend, she had to help her out with this.

“How long did it take him to talk to me again?” Yang asked, making Blake let out a ‘ahh’ of understanding. The young woman sighed, “I mean…..I talk a big game, but me and Jake? I can't leave it to chance…..I don't think he’ll mess it up or anything but….” she trailed off.

“But you think that now’s the best possible time?” Blake suggested. Between the attack, and whatever Cinder may have planned, the timing for this could certainly be better…..but then again it may not. From what they had gathered, Ruby and the others managed to Stop Cinder for the time being, “Go for it.” she said with a small smile.

Yang had to give her a double take, “Right now, things are ok. We don't know how many of those days we have left. So why not enjoy them?” Blake asked.

Yang smiled before wrapping her up in a hug, “Aw thanks kitten.” she said happily, squeezing Blake hard enough that there was a tad difficulty in breathing. 

“Yang, air.”

(000)

“That was reckless of you.” Winter stated as Jake wrapped the bandages around his forearm. Jake had just finished explaining what had transpired at his post earlier, “You should have held your position and fall back so the others could help you.” she said.

The young man had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes, “And I didn't think it would do any good having like five guys who've never seen a grim before.” he sleep lied as he stood up from the examination table. The doctor had stated that he should be fine, but to simply rest for a few days.

Winter narrowed her eyes at him, “You don't think they’ll handle it.” she stated, crossing her arms behind her back. 

“I'm saying is that they want to help, that's fine. But they should at least have some training with what they're going up against.” Jake explained as he grabbed his turtleneck and pulled it down over his head, rolling up his sleeve so the wound could get some air to heal. 

Winter sighed, “How can they get the experience if you don't let them?” she asked him rhetorically. “You don't coddle Soldiers.” 

“They're volunteers. And if I remember right I ended up having to take apart your tin men a few months ago.” Jake replied, causing Winter to scowl at him. The young man big his inner cheek, “Look I'm sorry. But you're treating them like they've gone through basic training when the best they could have gotten in a self defense class. They are not huntsmen, they're people who are scared.” he said. 

Winter let her features go back to being calm, “What would you suggest then? We've put out jobs for huntsmen but no one is taking up the offers after the…..incident.” she said hesitantly.

Jake thought for a moment, “Well…...we’re good with this because we've been trained. So why not give them the basics like they give at combat schools?” he suggested. When he decided to become a Huntsman, he wasn't ashamed to admit he had no idea how to begin on that path. But Signal really did help, they taught him the basics of fighting and over time he made his own. 

Winter thought it over, “I suppose that could work…..Haven is closed until next semester. I'm sure a few teachers wouldn't mind.” she said as the two exited the examination room. 

“Exactly. Look the thing is, we can't have people be afraid of them. Not now anyway.” He said.

“Otherwise we’ll have a repeat of what happened at Beacon.” she said solemnly.

Jake felt a knot in his gut at the mention. “Yeah…..so we need to make sure no one is scared.” he said affirmatively as he broke off from winter and made his way out the lobby they entered. That went for him too. 

As he exited the small medical center, he looked down at his arm…….he kept thinking of Yang. If those Lycans tore a guy’s arm off he would go through the exact same thing she did, and that guy’s friends and family may not know how to help him.

The young man shook his head, he shouldn't think like that, like she said it was not his fault. What is his fault is of he gets chewed to death by a pack because I keep thinking like this. he thought as he put his hands in his pockets. He was going home, getting bitten takes a lot out of a guy.

…...oh goddamnit Yang I'm being more like you. Jake thought, realizing the stupid pun he made.

(000)

“Ohmygoshit'ssogoodtoseeyouwemissedyouand- WOAH!!!!” Ruby squealed out as she gave Yang a bear hug before noticing her sister's new arm. The small red bundle of joy had tackled her sister to the ground the moment she got out if the gates, Weiss had kept her composure but was also happy to see Yang up on her feet.

“Where did you get the arm? *GASP* Did you grow it back?!” Ruby asked as she pulled Yang up onto her feet again, inspecting the new arm of her sister’s. 

Yang grinned, “Jake made it for me, pretty cool eh?” she asked as Ruby all but drooled over the arm. She was honestly proud to show it off, she hadn't removed the synthetic layer of skin, mainly because she was told it's hard to get back on without any help, but feeling it up you can tell that it's cybernetic. 

“Woooaaaaahhhh seriously!? That's so cool!” she cheered as she hung off Yang’s Yang robo arm. 

Yang pulled her little sister into a hug, “Ruby I am so sorry that you had to go on your own…..I was so mad at everything and-” she starting, going over the rehearsed apology she had come up with days after she snapped out of her foul mood.

“Yang it's ok, you were mad, you lost your arm, Beacon was closed, we all were sad.” She said, gesturing to Blake and Weiss, the heiress and Faunus both nodding in agreement with their leader.

“You lost a arm. No one expected you to be chipper about it.” Weiss stated sympathetically. “I was actually going to set up an appointment with a family friend who could help with your arm.” 

Yang gave the heiress a smile, “Aw Weiss, that's so ICE of you to do.” she said, causing the heiress to glare at her. “Thats right! I'm back baby!” The blonde cheered loudly, making the other three girls smile at her familiar bubbly attitude. “So, where's my mechanic?” she asked, looking around for Jake. She had texted Ruby that she would be arriving today by airship, so she assumed that her teammates would be there. “Wait. Where's everyone else?”

“Ren, Jaune, and Nora are all at Haven. They're looking to see if Cinder was even a student here.” Weiss explained somewhat sadly. “Jaune just wants to keep busy.” she said, the others understanding the poor blonde’s reasons. 

“As for Jake…..he's probably with Winter right now.” she added.

Yang raised a eyebrow, “Why would he be with your sister?” Yang asked. She didn't get a chance to meet Winter when she came to Beacon, but from what Weiss told them, she was strict in company, but around Weiss she let her hair down so to speak.

Ruby and Weiss gave each other a look, when he first arrived, Jake spent every day with them in trying to find Cinder. But after hearing that people were volunteering to defend the city, he joined up to help protect it. When they asked him why, he simply said it was because he needed something to do. 

“He's been helping out around the city. He’ll probably fill you in better.” Weiss said, deciding to let the two talk it out on their own instead of getting involved. 

Yang shrugged, “Ok then. So where’s home?” she asks, leaning down to pick up her bag. 

(000)

“How the hell they got the garbage disposal stuck is beyond me.” Jake stated from under the sink as he worked to fix the sink feature.

The apartment that they had procured, Weiss had chipped in the most, was large enough for all of them. The living room, kitchen, and dining table where all in the central room, the room could be divided by the floor, the living room had carpet, the dining area was wooden, and the kitchen was marbel.

The living room had a large couch and a few chairs surrounding a small table with a fireplace on the wall opposite of the couch with a TV above the fireplace. The kitchen was made into the wall opposite of the TV. On the wall opposite of the door into the apartment was a long table for dinners with a row of glass windows looking out to the city.

There were two hallways on each side of the apartment as well, each leading to seven bedrooms in total.

Laying on marble floor in the coldest city in the world. Jake never would have guessed his life choices would bring him to this. 

Jake always tinkered with machines and other complex parts when he was little. It was actually how he discovered his semblance. The ability to adapt. 

The more he works on something the greater understanding he has. Now that wasn't limited to repairing and making things, when he was in a fight he could learn a lot from a opponent by trading a few blows. 

But it wasn't perfect, he only retained the information for only so long. But the longer he is in contact the longer he keeps the knowledge. He's spent ten minutes on the sink and he could tell that Ren’s pancake syrup may be the culprit for this.

“Come on baby, work for me.” he muttered, reconnecting the power to the garbage disposal and pressing the test button. The sink’s blades spin like they usually did. “There you go sweetheart, all better.” he said with a small smile.

The sound of the door opening and closing made him sit up, hitting his head against the sink before crawling out. “Ren, I love your food man but I swear to god you clog this thing again and you’ll be fixing it with your bare hands.” he said as he got out from under the sink. 

When he popped his head up, his eyes widened before he broke out in a smile. As soon as he was on his feet, Yang had wrapped him up in a hug and lifted him up into the air. “Hey there sunshine.” he with a grin. 

Yang pulled him into a passionate kiss, going so far as to tease him with a little bit of her tongue before Weiss coughed loudly enough to get their attention. Jake blushed out of modesty, “S-Sorry girls.” he apologized.

“Aw it's ok. It's cute.” Ruby said nonchalantly before she noticed the bandage on Jake’s forearm. “Hey are you ok?” she asked. 

The others noticed young as well, Yang reaching for his hand lifting it, “Woah what happened? You alright sweetie?” she asked.

Jake smirked, “Sweetie?” he asked.

“You call me sunshine.” She pointed out. “But seriously, what happened?” she asked with some concern. Obviously Jake was find, he wasn't badly wounded, but she wanted to be sure that he was alright.

The young man scratched the back of his head, “I was out on my patrol on the Atlas border and-”

(000)

“TWO DOZEN LYCANS!?” Yang yelped as Jake finished telling his story. The five had decided to sit down for Jake's story, unfortunately Yang did not find it entertaining as the others had. Ruby thought it was awesome of course, and Weiss and Blake were impressed as well. 

Yang…...well….

“Are. You. Insane!?” The blonde asked, her hands holding his one good arm in a vice grip. “Why didn't you wait for others to show up!?” she asked. 

Jake knew when Yang was angry, anyone could tell when she was. This wasn't anger, this was concern and worry. “I would rather have me, a experienced huntsman-”

“Huntsman in training.” Yang corrected.

“-take care of a pack of Lycans than a bunch of inexperienced civilians.” he explained for the second time today. The young man gave Yang a smile of reassurance, “Yang I'm fine. Just a little bite mark.” he said calmly. 

The blonde didn't seem entirely convinced, jake’s fingers entwined with her’s and gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance. She looked at him directly before smiling at her, “I'm fine. Ok?” he asked, trying to ease her worries. 

The young woman signed, “Ok. Your fine. Happy?” she asked before smiling at him. He smiled back at her, causing her stomach to knot with nervousness, “S-So where's our room at?” she asked, looking around as she tried to get rid of the butterflies that found their way into her chest.

“Oh yeah, we only have seven rooms so one of us will have to share.” Ruby said, only leading to the fluttering in Yang’s chest to become even worse somehow. 

Blake could see that her partner was now nervous, her eyes not meeting anyone's, her heel tapping against the ground rapidly, “Me and Yang can bunk together. That ok with you?” Blake asked the blonde who nodded, grabbing their bags, the two stood up and made their way out of the room, Jake smiling at Yang the entire time,

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Yang closed the door behind her and let out out what could only be described as a mix between a sigh and groan. “Oh my god what am I doing?” she asked, her hands latching to the side of her head as she begun to pace back and forth. “It's too soon, we've only known each other for like six months, who has sex after six months?” 

Blake…..well she was somewhat speechless. She'd seen Yang angry, sad, happy, joking, depressed, overjoyed, but this was the first time she's ever seen Yang nervous. She put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, “First off, breathe.” she commanded. 

The young woman sucked in a breath and let it out through her nose like she saw Jake do whenever he gets nervous. “Ok, ok, ok, I was stupid, and I'm rushing this, and-”

“Stop.” Blake said simply, making Yang be quiet for the moment. “What's this about really?” she asked. 

Yang was silent for a moment before her left hand reached over to her right arm. “It's this.” she said, shaking her new arm. “I mean it’s fake and he knows it…...so what if he gets freaked out?” she asked, her right hand tightening into a fist, “Or what if I accidentally hurt him with it! I mean this isn't flesh and bone it's metal!” she said, raising the arm for Blake to see.

The Faunus reached out and grasped Yang’s hand, “You see this? Your holding my hand.” she started. “You're not breaking it, you're holding it, now if you can do this? You don't need to worry about hurting him. Ok?” she asked with a small smile of reassurance. 

Yang looked down at her hand, she took a deep breath before letting it out. Blake was right, she spent weeks getting used to her hand, she could juggle glass cups if she wanted to and not break them. The blonde room s deep breath before looking truly calm, the butterflies in her gut dying down a little.

“Ok…….ok I can do this.” she said, trying to boost her confidence. 

(000)

“I can't do this.” Yang whispered to herself as a plate of food was placed in front of her. Jake sat across from her with Jaune, Ren, and Nora on his side, and the rest of Yang’s team on her side. 

Jake was simply enjoying his food, being given a few days off he said that he was going to spend them relaxing. That gave Yang little to no excuse as to why they can't…...she can't even think it! 

What the hell is wrong with me! I'm Yang Xaio Goddamn Long! I talk about sex like nothing! I say innuendo like no one knows! For Oum’s sake look at me! she thought with frustration. So…..why am I so nervous about this? she wondered, looking down at her food.

Before Jake used his fork to steal one of her dumplings. “Hey!” she said accusingly as her boyfriend plopped the food in his mouth.

“Yes?” he asked with a smirk.

“Who said you can steal my food?” she asked, leaning over the table and staring him down. 

Jake was still smirking, “Well you stole my food all the time! Last time we are at the hospital you stole my share of jello.” he pointed out, thinking back to the hospital food that was actually pretty good.

It was Yang’s turn to smile, “That's because I needed to get these back.” she said, flexing her muscles proudly. Building back her strength was one of the hardest parts of rehabilitation, but she managed to get through it. “Look at these guns, they're so deadly just looking at them is dangerous.” she bragged proudly. 

Ruby quickly stood up and ran over behind her sister, spreading her arms out by her sister’s head. “High caliber guns!” she said proudly before going back over to her seat.

Jake chuckled, seeing Yang like this filled him with nothing but joy. She had been in such a dark place when he first saw her in the hospital, and seeing her smiling again and joking just made him happy. “Yep. Armed and dangerous.” he joked. 

It took a second before that sunk in, Yang bursting out in laughter. The blonde clutched her gut as she fell out of her chair, everyone watched as Yang started rolling on the ground with laughter. 

Yang couldn't help it, it was just so damn funny. And Jake didn't even mean to make the joke. As Yang started to calm down, she got back up into her seat. Looking around she saw that everyone was looking at her with some concern, “Guys it's fine. So I got a fake arm, so what? Besides he made it for me, if anyone can joke about it he can.” she said, waving it off. 

As they all got back to eating, Yang looked over at Jake. This guy…..he stuck by me….he made me my new arm…..he loves me and I love him……..and that's why I'm scared. she realized. 

She didn't want to rock the boat on this. 

Yang’s eyes drifted down to her plate, Jake was honestly one of the best things to ever happen to her. She didn't want to screw herself over here. 

She felt something bump against her toes. Pulling out her seat a little, she glanced down under the table and saw Jake’s foot swinging towards her and back towards him. She smirked to herself before joining him, lightly tapping her toes against his. 

She didn't want to change this…….but maybe change didn't mean it gets worse. Maybe it means it gets better.

(000)

“I refuse to help you with this.” Blake stated, keeping her eyes glued to the pages of her book. “I'll help you with almost anything. Fight the White Fang? Of course. Giant Robot? Sure thing. But this? No. Not in a million years.” Blake stated, not even looking at Yang. 

The blonde was holding up…...she was holding up two pairs of underwear and wanted to seduce Jake with. There was no other possibly way to put it, she was literally holding up two sets of panties and bras and wanted to know which one was better.

“Come on! You helped me this far, you gave me the thumbs up to even do this.” Yang pointed out, thinking to their talk on the ship and the talk before dinner.

“That was being supportive. And I draw the line at picking out what underwear you think is best.” she said in a monotone voice just to show how much little she was interested. She would go out the window if they could open….or if they weren't on the tenth story of the building. Yang let her arms fall to her sides, her cheeks puffing out in disappointment, “Look you can't just walk over there in your panties, what if Ruby sees you?” she asked.

That made Yang drop both sets, she hadn't even considered that idea. The blonde ran a hand down her face, “There has got to be some way to do this.” she muttered before a idea popped in her head, “Hey that series, Ninjas of Love, how does the girl get the guy in the sack?” she asked bluntly.

Blake fumbled with the current book in her hands, her face turning a deep shade of red. “I….you….how?” she asked. 

“Oh I found Jake’s stash back at school. But seriously come on! How does she get him in bed?” she asked, making Blake’s face redden even more. 

The Faunus had to take a moment to think about the situation. More importantly, how to end this conversation right now, “She went over to his room. And talked. One thing lead to another and-”

“They banged?” Yang asked slyly.

“Made love. Yes. Now please. For Oum's sake, leave. Now.” Blake said, covering her face so the blonde wouldn't see her blush. Along with a cunning little smile for lying.

Yang took a deep breath before gathering herself and walking out the door in her nightwear. Walking down the hall, she made doubly sure to be quiet as she possibly could as not to disturb anyone. Jake’s room was at the opposite end of the hall, so for about for five yards she had to be deathly quiet. 

When she made it to the door, she had to stop. Taking a deep breath, she lightly knocked her fingers on the wooden door with one hand as she grasped the knob with the other. Turning the knob, she peeked inside and was relieved to see Jake was awake.

The young man was in the middle of taking off the bandages of his bite. Looking up at the door, he smiled, “Hey there sunshine, what brings you here?” he asked, Yang shutting the door behind her and locking it without Jake noticing.

Turning around she have him a smile, “I haven't gotten to be with my boyfriend alone since I got here, that's why I'm here.” she stated as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

Yang’s hands held the sides of his face as her lips moved against his. Jake's hands dropped the bandages out of surprise but found their way around Yang, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. Her tongue grazed over his lips, he opened them without question. 

Yang’s heartbeat was going what felt like a mile a minute. Her left hand trailed down the side of his face to his neck as their tongues danced together, then down to his chest. The muscle from his training becoming suddenly quite obvious. As soon as her fingers graced his abs, he broke away, Yang wanted to pull him back in and kiss him but she froze.

“Uh…..Yang….your hand is…..kinda close….” he said, his cheeks turning a shade pink. Not getting handsy with Yang was like trying to navigate a minefield, and so far he managed to navigate it pretty well, but this was the first she had…...entered his feild. 

Yang’s lilac eyes looked down at her hand, “I know……..” she said, her heartbeat getting even more fast.

“Oh……” Jake stated.

Is…..is this happening? No I'm dreaming, I gotta be dreaming, no way we're- Jake thought before he realized their situation. Two Young adults in a room, alone, at night.

Oh my god…..

“Are…..are you sure?” He asked, his mind barely registering what was happening. If it were any other guy he was sure that their clothes would be off by now but….Jake knew Yang, she's brash but not completely impulsive. She gets an idea of what to do and does it, the details usually work themselves out.

But Yang was nervous, and that was cause for question. 

The young woman took a deep breath, “Yeah…..I mean I think so.” she said before shaking her head, “Look….we've been dating for more than five months…..I mean…..we should….right?” she asked, a little bit of fear in her voice. It wasn't completely the act itself that was making her nervous, more so it was talking to Jake about it face to face like this.

Jake scratched the back of his head, “I dunno……..I mean it's not like we’re in a normal relationship. What with the saving the world and whatnot?” he asked, trying to get Yang to smile a little bit. The blonde briefly smirked, “But…...i don't thinks it's so much that we should…..it's more…..do you want to?” he asked. 

Yang had to take a moment to think, she had come to his room, the city even, with every intention for them to share this……but now….

“I'm nervous.” she admitted, letting out a small chuckle. “Oh my god I can't believe I'm nervous about this, it's me! I make sex jokes all the time just to make Weiss mad.” she said exasperatedly. It was like she couldn't ride bumblebee even though she took care of it herself. 

Jake smiled, “Hey I'm nervous too……..I mean….look at you.” he said, holding his hands out to her. “You look like the girl that people don't think exist because you're too good to be true! Look at you! Your hair! Your eyes! Half the time in with you I think of how lucky I am to even know you, let alone date you.” he admitted, causing Yang's cheeks to redden at the flattery. 

She knew she was attractive, hell she was more than happy to show off her assets from time to time, but hearing what Jake had to say…..well it made sense as to why he was nervous. “It's just…...I don't want us doing this to screw what we have up.” Yang admitted.

The young man smiled as he reached out and took her hands in his, “It won't screw us up…….in fact…..I think it could make things better.” he proposed shyly, his cheeks turning red. 

Yang’s cheeks mirrored his, “Ok…..but if this freaks you out,” she raised the arm he made her, “then say so and we’ll stop. Ok?” she asked.

“Same for you if I…..do something wrong.” he said before smiling a little bit. “Also, you have super strength, if you can control that, then metal hand should be no problem.” he said reassuringly, making Yang smile. In theory she actually could do more damage with her natural hand than her prosthetic. 

“So…...how do we start this?” she asked.

Jake felt his throat go dry, “I…..I guess we….um…...take off our…...clothes.” he muttered, obviously anxious about what they were about to do. Yang gulped down some air as she nodded, Jake went first out of courtesy to her. Pulling his shirt up, Yang got her first look at him shirtless. 

She was not disappointed.

Jake didn't have abs anywhere near the level that Sun had them, but he did some muscle on his midsection. His pectorals were also defined fairly well, but what had gotten Yang’s attention were his arms. 

She was strong, she could lift a car and punch it at a Grim. But Jake? His biceps looked like they could bend steel. With how he was able to throw his shield around it shouldn't have come as a surprise, but he always wore long sleeves to cover himself. 

Jake reached hot the rim of his pajama bottoms and quickly got them off, leaving him in his black boxer shorts. Yang could feel her chest tighten, “You ok?” he asked. “We can stop if-” he started before she quickly grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and through her hair before tossing it off to the side. 

Jake’s face was beat red, he locked eyes with Yang, trying hard not to steal glances at the violet bra that covered her breasts but to little avail. Seeing him like that actually calmed a Yang down a little. “Are you ok?” she asked with a bit of teasing in her voice. He gave a nod, “Good.” she said as she slipped her shorts off, revealing the purple panties. “Still doing good?” she asked.

Jake was about ready to have a heart attack. But it wasn't from anxiety, it was from anticipation. 

Yang looked Jake over and blushed, “Um…..can you….can you turn around?” she asked with some timidness. Jake nodded before turning himself around to face away from Yang, letting out a shaky breath of relief. 

Yang reached behind her back and found the bra clasp, her hands were both shaking, anticipation and nervousness causing it to happen. 

When she heard the click, she slowly peeled the bra off her skin, letting it fall off the bed. Yang took a deep breath, “Ok…..you can look.” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Jake turned around, and his heart skipped a beat, “I…...I…...I….” he couldn't finish his sentence at the sight of her breasts. Yang couldn't help but feel a little prideful of her effect on him. 

Moving closer to him, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Pulling away, she smiled, “You know….you can touch them if you want.” she said, her hand reaching out and grasping his wrist and leading it to her right breast. As his fingers brushed over her flesh, Yang sucked in a small breath. 

Jake gently squeezed the breast, causing Yang to let out a small moan. “Ahhhh….d-do that again.” she breathed out, Jake obeyed, moving in closer so she was sitting in his lap. His fingers brushed over her nipples, making her hum out a pleasure filled moan as her head craned back. 

Jake leaned forward, kissing her neck as he groped her ample chest. “O-oh! God d-don't stop!” she yelled out, causing Jake to cover her mouth with his hand. They needed to be quiet as they could be as to not wake anyone up. 

Yang grabbed his hand and put it back on her breast, “Don't stop.” she pleaded.

Jake complied, one of his hands continued to tease her left nipple while the other wrapped around her waistline, allowing her to craned her upper body back so he could do even more. 

Her moans were what drove him, a gasp when he cupped her tit, a long sigh when he found a vein in her neck to suck on. All the while Jake himself was stiffening against Yang’s thigh.

When she felt something like against her inner thigh her thigh she stopped him. Looking down, she fixated on the tent that now stood in his lap. “Well it looks like you're enjoying yourself.” 

Jake glanced down at Yang’s body, she was covered in sweat and had a few love marks on her collar from him. And the front of her panties were a little damp as well, “You too.” he stated with a small smile of pride. 

Yang blushed a little but felt her confidence go up when he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Yang’s hands pushed against his chest, leaning into him they fell down against the bed, her lips kissing his again. 

Lifting herself back up, she looked down at Jake. She looped her thumbs through the strings of her panties and pulled it down, exposing her sacred area to Jake. 

The young man stated at the shaven mound and small pink slit, looking down at himself he mirrored her actions, pulling his boxers down before kicking them off. Now it was Yang’s turn to stare, it wasn't ridiculously big thank god but…..she had seen porn, she knows where she was supposed to put it and….it was still intimidating.

Reaching down, she touched the head of the member, making Jake seize up completely as he grew even more stiff. Yang leaned her upper body down until her chest was pressed up against his, “I'm going to put it in, ok?” she asked.

Jake nodded, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze as she used her other hand to line herself up with the shaft. As soon as the tip pressed against her lips, Yang felt a shock of pleasure go through her. She slipped a little, causing his entire head to go in at once, “Oh fuck!” she yelled out, burying her head into his shoulder. 

She slowly lowered herself further down his shaft, her walls were divine given form to Jake. When he felt a barrier, he waited for Yang.

“Aw fuck it.” she growled out, slamming her hips down and getting the pain over with. It wasn't the worst hit she ever took obviously, but it still fucking hurt.

Her teeth sunk into Jake’s shoulder as her hand held his with a vice grip. Jake hissed, “Shit babe…” he whispered. 

When Yang let go of his flesh, she looked at him with a coy smile. “Babe huh?” she asked, moving her hips up slightly, “Mmmh, say it again.” she hummed out as her hips slowly moved up and down with his shaft still buried deep within her. 

Jake craned his head back as pleasure traveled through him, “Ooohhhh fuck babe.” he groaned out as his hips bucked into her.

Yang had to bite her lips shut to stop herself from gasping. “Y-Y-you can't do that if you want me to be quiet.” she shuttered out as she slowed herself down. 

“Fuck quiet.” Jake stated plainly before sitting up and smashing his lips onto her’s, while using his thighs to lift Yang up a little to slam back into his lap, making her moan into his mouth. 

Pulling away, Jake swore her eyes flashed red, “Fuck quiet and screw me.” she ordered, falling back as well pulling him upright so he was over him. Her legs wrapped around his waist in a vice, locking him in place with his cock inside her canal.

Yang’s eyes were what he believed to be one of the most beautiful parts of her. But seeing them red like that? It was driving him nuts.

Jake’s hands clamped down on her hips and pulled back before thrusting forward into Yang, making the blonde moan loudly into the air as he went in and out of her pussy, “Oh! God yes!” she moaned loudly without a care of who heard her. 

Her hands groped her own breasts, her breath was ragged, as Jake continued to thrust into her he started to lean down, kissing her on the mouth as she moaned. Pulling away a trail of saliva connected their lips together, “Ahh, I'm gonna-” Yang started.

Her velvet walls were holding onto his cock in a vice, they convulsed, making his dick for all it was worth as she came, “AHHHHH FUCK!!” she screamed as her orgasm shook through her entire body. 

Jake slowed his thrusts to a stop, watching as the blonde wrote in pleasure beneath him. Yang’s eyes had returned to her lilac color, “ *pant* *pant* Oh my god that *pant* *pant* was…..oh my god.” she breathed out.

Jake’s hand skid over her abdomen and up to her chest where he cupped the underside of her breasts, “Mmmmmhhh…..Jake…..are you finished?” she asked, as his fingers brushed against her pink nubs, making her stifle a moan. 

Jake shook his head, “No….but I'm pretty close.” he admitted, the pressure in his balls being very apparent. 

Yang slowly lifted herself up, using her arms to prop herself up, she wrapped one arm around Jake's shoulders and pulled herself in to kiss him. Her other hand traveled down to his crotch, she slowly pulled Jake out of her, causing him to moan into her mouth. Her fluids spilled out onto the sheets, “Mmmmhh, looks like I made a mess.” she whispered, kissing her way to his ear. 

Her hand grasped the shaft with enough force to be comfortable for both of them before she started to pull back and forth on it, causing Jake to go river as Yang’s hand pumped his cum covered cock. “That's it baby. Cum for me.” Yang whispered, finally sending him over the edge.

His head spurted out onto her hand, thighs and pelvis. Yang fell forward onto Jake, the pair covered in each other's fluids breathed hard from the lovemaking. 

Jake’s hand reached for the sheets of the bed, managing to pull them overtop the two. Yang’s cheek laid against his, her herself trying to get her breathing back to normal. “Why…..in the name of God…..did we wait so long to do that?” she asked between breaths with a smirk.

Jake chuckled, “I blame Cinder. I saw we blame it all on Cinder.” he said, making Yang giggle as she nuzzled her body into a more comfortable position. 

Yang was radiating warmth like a blanket, a hot, sweaty, beautiful blanket. “Yeah I can live with that.” Yang said, lifting her head up a little to look at him. A sly smile appeared on her face, “You think anyone heard us?” she asked.

Jake breathed out a breath he realized he was holding, “Oooh God I think the whole damn building heard you.” he said.

“Me? You were getting a more than a little noisy yourself there.” she replied, her hand trailing up her lover’s chest and to the side of of his cheek, turning him to face her, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him again. 

Breaking the kiss, Jake smiled, “True. But you're the screamer.” he pointed out before kissing her on the nose. 

The blonde smiled with pride, “I don't hear any disappointment in that.” she noticed, a predatory look gleaming in her eyes. “So next time, and there will be a next rim believe me, if you want to be quiet, then we’ll have to find another way.” she said, Jake smirking back at her.

“I can be creative.” he stated, his hand going down her back and to her lower back. His hand grasped her rear, making Yang let out a hum. “Very creative.” he insisted as Yang moved her face in front of his.

“I don't doubt that. And your hands are the only ones allowed to touch me anywhere.” she said, pecking him on the nose. “But no butt stuff…...yet.” she added, showing that she was at least open to the idea of being a little creative as well as making Jake blush red.

“Deal…...so are you tired as I am?” he asked, laying further back into the pillow. 

“Oh hell yeah. Tired and sore.” she said, her head falling down beside his. “I was going to sneak back into Blake’s room…..but this is very comfortable.” she said, snuggling closer to Jake.

Jake hymned out a sound of agreement, “She probably heard us too with those ears or hers.” he muttered. Yang smiled out of his sight, she was going to tell Blake how it went regardless. “So…..everything ok?” Jake asked.

Yang smiled. “Everything’s perfect.”

(000)

Jake's eyes blinked open, lifting his head up slightly before letting his head fall back against the pillow. Yang was still laying on top of him, sound asleep and snoring lightly. The fact that they are both naked also made it better.

Jake’s hand combed through her hair slowly, he'd seen what happened when you mess with her hair and he didn't want to make her mad. Especially when she was had access to his family jewels and could crush them, but she also had a freaking metal arm now. Though in all fairness the latter was his own fault.

“Pull any out and your sex life takes a major turn.” Yang muttered as she lifted her head and smirked at him. “And I don't mean anything kinky.” she added with a wink. 

“Yeah I just about figured.” he said, looking over to the clock on his bedside. “So….the rush to the shower here gets nuts since we only got one bathroom. You wanna share?” he offered. 

Yang’s eyes twinkled with a hint of lust. “Are we just going to be washing each other? Or will there be-” she sat up so he could get a clear view of her bare chest, “-other things to do?” she asked teasingly. 

“As amazing as that sounds, we can't. Bathroom is the door by the living room. If they didn't hear us last night then they’ll hear every peep of us in there.” he explained, causing the blonde to pout a little. Jake’s hands slims down her sides to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze, causing the young woman to squeak, “But don't worry, I'll tend to your needs later.” he said, causing her to giggle. 

Rolling off Jake, Yang climbed out of the bed and stretched her limbs out, popping a few cramps before bending over to retrieve her clothes, smirking as she gave Jake a very good view of her rear end, “Like what you see?” she asked, noticing him staring at her.

“I never said this before, but you got a great ass.”

“Thank you.”

“Why do you wear that word cape skirt thing again?” he asked.

Yang looked at him with confusion, “Cape skirt?”

“Isn't that what you call it?” Jake asked. 

Yang rolled her eyes, “fashion later. Shower now.” she stated, using her clothes to cover up her front as Jake gathered his and followed her to the door. After triple checking to make sure no one was awake yet, they rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind them before dropping their clothes and getting in the shower.

The shower was one of the more fancier models, having multiple shower heads. It had a sliding door that was tinged so no one could see inside as well so no one could see the occupant. Or occupants in this case. Yang turned on the knob, causing a stream of water to spray out onto them both. “Ahhhhh, oh god I needed this.” she said, leaning back against Jake’s back as he too enjoyed the feeling of hot water.

“Yep. Thank goodness I made your arm waterproof. And the skin too.” he said, Yang nodding in agreement at his words. As they let the warm water go over their bodies, Jake grasped Yang’s hand, “I love you.” he stated.

Yang smiled, “I love you too.” she said before craning her head back and letting out a grown. “It's gonna suck when Beacon gets cleared out and we have to live in separate rooms.” she stated, causing Jake to nod in agreement.

“I'll leave my window unlocked.” he said jokingly.

“No you will not, if Sun or Neptune can get up there, then anyone can.” she said, thinking to how easily the partners got to their dorm last semester. “I may be open minded, but what we do isn't for anyone else to see…...unless they walk in on us then it's out of our hands.” she said.

“Ok then…..how about we find a little….love nest?” he suggested. Yang turned her head to look at him. “There's probably a few little places you and I can…..meet up at….and…” he trying to think of a polite euphemism but couldn't find one. 

Yang leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, “A little home away from home? I like it.” she stated, turning around and pressing herself against Jake’s back, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Our own little spot, we’re going to have to find a bed.”

“How do we do that?” He asked.

“Burn that bridge when we get to it. Now, are you going to help me wash myself? Or am I going to have to do that myself?” she asked, reaching for a bar of soap and grabbing it. Handing it to Jake, he turned around and looked Yang over, the blonde smirking at his expression. “Soap. Not sex. Remember?” She reminded him.

“Oh I remember, kinda wishing neither of us did though.” he replied. Yang grinned before turning around, pulling her hair over her shoulder do that he could wash her back. Running the soap up and down her back, suds began to cover her skin. He stopped at her lower back, one thing would lead to another and they’d be in here for-

“Oh crap.” he muttered in realization.

Yang looked back at him, “What? What is it?” she asked. 

The sound of the door opening made Yang shut up. Weiss had made up a timetable for the seven of them to use the shower in the morning like RWBY had at Beacon. And it was her time to have it first.

Weiss entered the bathroom, somewhat agitated to find the shower already going. “Yang I know you're in there.” she said, having already guessed who it was after hearing her muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Yang slid the door open ever so slightly to look out at her, the blonde put on a smile and laughed a little. “Sorry Weiss. I uhh….didn't know you had a schedule here too.” she apologized.

The heiress waved her off, “I should have told you. But hurry up, your boyfriend gets in after I do and he gets impatient.” she said, making the blonde’s face drop. 

“Um…...that may not be a problem.” she said, deciding to accept her situation.

Weiss have her a strange look before Jake’s head poked out above Yang’s “Um…..hey Weiss.” he greeted awkwardly.The heiress’s face turned red as her partner’s cape, she sputtered out a few syllables before rushing out the door and slamming it shut. “This is the first kiss all over again isn't it?” the young man asked, Yang simply nodding in agreement. 

“Yep……...so you wanna do my front now?” Yang asked, feeling that the idea of a romantic shower had just died.

(000)

“I can't-you two-how could-I don't even-how dare-my schedule!” Weiss sputtered out to the couple sitting on the couch, still a little damp from the shower. Jake was honest to Oum embarrassed, Yang on the other hand was trying to keep a straight face.

Weiss had asked everyone not to disturb them while her scolding was in progress. God forbid Ruby finds out and rats them out to their dad. 

“Aw come on Weiss. We're both adults here, and to be fair you didn't tell me about your little shower schedule.” Yang pointed out, deciding to act on their behalf. Which was smart considering Jake couldn't do much as look up at Weiss.

The heiress’s face turned red from rage and embarrassment, “IN. THE. SHOWER!” 

“......well technically it was on his bed.” Yang said, pointing to Jake who let his head fall into his hands. 

Weiss held her breath before exhaling it. “Please. For the love of dust and all that it has given us, tell me you two were…..protected.” she said, covering her face with her hand at the last part.

Jake's eyes widened, he didn't have any protection, and there was so much of….him that Yang could-

“Got it covered. Picked up some Instant Birth Control before I left.” Yang said, raising her hand proudly, much to Jake's relief.

“Hold on. You planned on us-”

“No! No talking about it! You do not talk about THAT in public!” Weiss interrupted, making the two stiffen at her tone. “If you want to do it behind closed doors? That's fine, but the moment you two talk about your coitus out in the open is the moment I put my foot down!” she shouted, a glyph appearing behind her with a large armored hand popping out it it.

“Are. We. Clear?” she asked, the summon behind her cracking its knuckles. The couple nodded, calming the heiress down. “Good. I'm going to get in the shower. You two are making breakfast.” she stated, the summon disappearing as Weiss walked towards the bathroom. 

“.......we must never piss her off. Ever.” Jake stated, Yang nodding beside him. “So…...bacon and eggs?” he suggested. 

Yang smiled, “Scrambled?”

“Scrambled.” Jakes said with a nod. Yang poured her lips out, “You can take care of the bacon. I'll take care of the eggs.” he said smiling.

Yang grinned before getting up from the couch. She loved bacon. As the lovers got back to work, standing side by side on the stove, Jake wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her in close. It was good to be together again.

AN: So yep, to live and love in Atlas right? Atlas is actually on the northernmost content in RWBY so it constantly has snow. And I also found out its actually very close to Vale, just across the ocean. 

So RWBY probably won't be doing a time skip, the most time will past may be a week or two, maybe a month. Which also reinforces the theory of Pheonix yang, given that it could take months to make a robot arm.

Now next chapter…...we get some good old fansioned payback :)


	5. Pheonix

Phoenix

When Cinder made her moved, Jake was personally prepared for something on the level of the Vytal attack. But instead the White Fang launching an all out attack on the Schnee Dust company was actually tame compared to that. 

Thankfully most of the staff were out of the building, including Weiss’s father. But from the looks of things, the White Fang didn't know that. So team RWBY and JNPR, Penny taking up their missing spot, were guarding the higher floors while Jake swept through them and made sure they were clear.

Well…….that's what he told them. 

The White Fang was attacking who they blamed for the current state of Faunus rights? HE had to be leading this attack, or at the very least he had to be going for the head of the company. 

Adam.

Jake turned the corner off the hall, ahead of him where a pair of White Fang members, throwing his shield, it rebound between the pair until they were unconscious, Jake picking it up as he passed the unconscious pair. He was on the top floor, and the roof door had been destroyed in order to get inside. 

‘Jake where are you at?’ the small communicator in his ear asked. It was Ruby.

He had swiped a few earpieces from the small military outpost that was used to train the 

He raised his empty hand up to his ear, “I'm on the top floor, I just-” he started as another White Fang member burst out from a door and shot at him. “-one sec!” he shouted over the sound of bullets rebounding off his shield as he closed in on him. Jumping up to the wall he sprung off and swung his foot into the side of his head, bashing the Faunus into the wall before continuing his path. 

“I just reached the top floor and I'm on my way towards the CEO office.” he explained. “Where's everyone else?” he asked, slowing to a jog.

‘Me and Blake are on the ground floor. Weiss and JNPR are making sure everyone is getting out. And Yang…’ He could hear the blonde’s battle cry in the background before the sound of a shotgun blast.

“Is enjoying herself? Just tell her I said not to go overboard. She’ll know what it means.” he instructed carefully. When he was designing Yang’s arm, he did his damndest to try and make it work like her old one. And for the most part it worked…...except for one flaw.

Since he had to make it light, he had to use some fairly weaker metals. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but due to Yang’s semblance……..it could be possible that if she gets strong enough from taking hits, as well as going all out, she could destroy the hand.

He warned her a million times about it but she told him that there was no guarantee that she could control herself.

‘Jake…...one of the White Fang told us that their boss is going after Weiss’s dad…..and since he's not there, you're probably heading his way…’ She trailed off, Jake starting to slow down .

Ruby knew. 

‘Look we’re on our way up, we’ll all take him together and-’

“He’ll be gone by then. Worst case I hold him off until you guys get here.” Jake said, walking forward towards the end of the long hallway. Could he take Adam in a straight up fight? He didn't have a clue, and he honestly wasn't sure if he could. But he sure as hell was going to try.

‘No! You have to wait! Jake, Yang couldn't-’

“Which is why I'm going to fight him Ruby. So no one else gets hurt but me.” Jake stated, steel in his voice. He was angry, of course there was there was no way he couldn't be given everything that Adam has done, but he also knew that if he went in angry he would lose this fight.

So he was focusing it, he was going to focus it into bashing his head in, and on staying alive long enough so that he couldn't escape if he got hurt or worse. 

‘.......I'm telling Yang.’ Ruby said simply.

“I'm sorry what's that? You're breaking up.” Jake said quickly before turning off the small radio, somewhat scared of the idea of Yang finding out what he was doing. “I better come out of this unhurt or be so hurt that she's not mad at me, otherwise I am so dead.” he said to himself as he chafed towards the doors to the office.

Kicking the doors open, Jake’s eyes narrowed at the sight in front of him. The room was large, on the floor was the company logo in the center of the room. The entire room was in the shape of a octagon, with a large panel of windows facing out from the building. A large oak desk sat in front of the Window, and in front of that stood Adam. 

Turning around, Adam looked at Jake as the young man raised his shield. “So…...your Adam…….thought you'd be taller.” Jake said, looking over the Faunus, focusing on his weapon. Blake and him talked about Adam’s semblance as well as his weapon, Wilt. A samurai sword sheathed inside a shotgun.

The White Fang leader lowered his head ever so slightly, “Where is he?” he asked.

“The big boss? Not here.” he stated, slowly approaching Adam. “Atlas military are on their way here. Your ride on the roof will probably get shot down, seeing how you painted your stupid logo on the side of it.” Jake guessed, stopping a few feet away from Adam.

Adam placed his thumb on the handle, “Tell me where he is and maybe I won't cut you down.”

“Like you did to her?” Jake asked, anger dripping from his voice, “Like how you tried cut down a beautiful young woman who was trying to save her friend?” he asked. 

Adam smirked. “Oh. She's alive? I'll have to remedy that-” 

CLANG!

Jake’s shield edge was caught by Adam’s red blade, the young man pushed forward, sliding the blade around the edge of his weapon and getting close to Adam to crack him across the jaw. As he stumped back, his gun fired, Jaje raised his defense to block, the impact caused him to slide across the floor.

“You fucking look at her, and I'll beat you to death with my bare hands.” Jake stated coldly. 

Adam straightened his stance, “Big talk. Let's see if you can't back that up.” he stated before charging, slashing his sword out at high speeds. The huntsman raised his shield to block, lowering it and raising it as needed to deflect the blows. A vertical slash came down as Jake swing his shield up, knocking the blade up and allowing Jake to kick Adam directly in the chest.

Adam fell back onto the ground, Jake leapt forward and swung the shield down as Adam rolled out of the way, the force of his attack cutting into the ground and sending spider cracks across the symbol. Hearing the sound of Adam weapon cocking, he huddled behind the shield before he was shot at, the force dislodging the shield from the ground.

Rolling into his feet he reeled his arm back before throwing the shield, Adam saw it coming and ducked under it as it flew overhead. Jake pulled out his gun and started firing, Adam simply pulled out his blade from its sheath and blocked the bullets. 

Just like Jake knew he would.

As he charged forward, the shield returned, clipping him in the shoulder as it returned back to Jake who raised it in time to block most of Adam’s attack.

Most of it.

A small part of a the shield chipped off, about the size of a dime, but still. But Adam was surprised, “What?!” 

Jake used this time to grab his arm holding the sword and pulled Adam in, kneeing him in the grit before bashing him overhead with the shield, knocking his weapon away in the process. “When I made this thing, I wanted to make sure nothing could break it. Took me a good long while to forge the right metals together but this thing can take a tank shell and not get a dent in it.” he explained.

He dropped his shield to the ground beside him before kicking it away towards the door, “But I'm not going to beat you that way. You're going to fight me like a man. Not like a coward who hurts people close to them but a man.” he stated, tossing his handgun aside as well. 

Adam looked over at Wilt, then back at the huntsman. “It's been a while since I got my hands dirty.” he said, cracking his knuckles before charging forward. He threw a right hook but Jake ducked under it and threw a few jabs into his side, the Faunus swung his elbow back, nailing Jake in the jaw as he turned around. 

The Faunus reached out and tried to grab Jake, he swiped the arm away thrust the side of his hand into Adam’s windpipe, making him choke momentarily as he grabbed the sides of his head and brought his head down as he kicked his knee up with enough force to crack Adam’s mask a little.

The Faunus’ back hit the ground, before he could get back up a fist came down on his head, smashing the back of his head against the ground. 

The young man stood over Adam, “So…..you wanna walk out of here? Or be carried out? Honestly I wouldn't mind the latter.” he stated, stepping on Adam’s chest and pinning him to the ground so he couldn't move. 

But something Jake failed to notice was that Wilt was within Adam’s reach. The Faunus quickly grabbed the shotgun and fired at Jake. Thankfully the young man’s aura was able to take most of the damage, unfortunately it felt like he got bean bagged in the chest. Clutching his now blasted chest, he looked down to see Adam standing up. 

“Ugh…..should have known you’d be a cheating asshole.” he wheezed out. “Well to start your asshole, so now you're just a cheater…….yeah that's not my best.” he said, admitting that he could have done better with the joke.

Adam stood over him, pointing the shotgun down at him. Thinking quickly, Jake kicked it aside, firing it’s round into the ground beside his head before shooting his foot out into Adam’s knee, causing him to stumble down low enough for a boot to collide with the side of his face. Jake rolled back onto his feet, but Adam was also up already with Wilt pointed right at him. 

And his shield behind Adam in front of the desk. “You just don't get it do you? The Snchee have been enslaving my people for years! You don't have any idea what that's like.” 

“Your right. I don't.” Jake started. “But I do know that you're so full of anger and hate that you're just using this cause to justify murder.” he started, flicking his arm so that the magnetic receive activated and the shield flew back towards him, striking Adam in the back of the head. As it came back and attached to his arm.

The two men stared each other down, Jake’s aura took a huge hit from that cheap shot, but he also scored more blows on Adam than the Faunus managed on him. So at the moment, it was a draw. Not to mention they were literally back at where they started.

“Alright. Round two.”

(000)

Yang’s legs ran as fast as they could carry her, as soon as Ruby called her and told her what Jake was doing, she knew she had to get to the top floor. Thankfully with a little help from Blake and Weiss, they pulled off their catapult maneuver like they did back at initiation and shot her up to the higher floors. She was a few floors down but she was making her way there.

“I'm going to kill you. I'm going to grab you and literally beat you to death you stupid idiot.” she growled out as flames danced within her hair as her eyes almost glowed red with pure anger. And she wasn't referring to Adam. 

Turning the corner, she slid into s wall, making a large debt in it before rocketing down the hallway. She could see the office up ahead, and from the looks of it, Jake was holding his own fairly well. 

That's when she nearly stumbled, she had been here before. A friend in trouble, her rage driving her to intervene, and that cost her a high price last time, if she went in angry again what if something worse happens?

What if instead of her arm, it's her head?

The flames in her hair began to slowly die down, the rage in her eyes were gone, replaced with fear. Her chest felt three sizes too small, her breath became labored. She simply watched from a distance as Jake’s and Adam’s weapons clashed, sparks flying from each hit and block. 

That's when she saw it, Jake’s face.

It was calm and composed, but his eyes showed nothing but hate and rage within. She remembered when Jake told her how he usually just focuses his anxieties into something to distract him…….and that's what she needed to do. When she got angry she exploded with it.

She needed to focus it, focus it on Adam. 

Her right hand clenched hard, her eyes turned from lilac to red, her foot slid back into a spinning stance. Her golden hair ignited into flames, her arms became engulfed in golden flames fire as she charged. Tunnel vision set in on Adam. This time she didn't have a battle cry, her jaw was clenched shut.

As she ran into the room, Jake down on a knee with his shield raised to block Adam’s attack. The Faunus though noticed her, he unsheathed his sword to absorb her power. 

Her flaming right arm slammed into the red blade. As soon as contact was made, her hair spread out behind her like wings.

Her metal arm burned brightly, the sound of metal breaking echoed throughout the room.

As well as the sound of steel shattering. 

Adam flew back, breaking through the desk and hitting the window with enough force to cause the entire wall of glass to crack. Jake looked at Yang in awe, the golden wings of fire coming from her back had him in awe, but not so much so as what happened next.

Her arm fell off.

But from the stump burned fire, spreading down into the shape of her arm. When the flames died down, in place of the cybernetic limb was her hand. Yang looked down in shock, raising her hand up to her face, touching it against her cheek as the flames around her body died down, her eyes turning back to normal. 

It was real. Real flesh and bone. Real skin. Real fingernails. Real!

She turned around to see Jake standing up, looking at her with complete and utter awe in his eyes. “Holy-”

“Shit….” Yang muttered before realizing Adam was still in the room. She looked at the window to see Adam wasn't moving, a moment later he fell off the window to the floor with sickening crack. Yang’s eyes widened, “D-Did I-” she started before Jake rushed passed her and checked on him.

Kneeling beside the Faunus, Hake pressed two fingers to the side of his neck, feeling for s plus. “He's alive. I think you punched the crap out of him.” he stated, standing up as Yang walked over with her robotic arm in her now Regrown arm.

She slapped him with it across the face, hard. 

Yang’s eyes were red when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “What the fuck did you think you were doing!?!? You could have gotten yourself killed!!” she shouted at him, asking him back and forth with enough force to give him minor whiplash. 

“I-I-I didn't want anyone else to get hurt and…...and….” he looked over at Adam, his sword was completely shattered from Yang’s attack, small pieces of the red blade laid scatters across the ground. “I wanted to make him suffer…….like he did to you.” he said in a low whisper, making Yang’s eyes widen and her grip shaken. 

The two looked at Adam, it honestly didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon or wake up for that matter. The blonde looked over at Jake, the fire in his eyes had died down but it was still there. It still wanted more. “Don't.” Yang started, making him look over at her, “If you do what I think you want to do…...just don't……he's not worth it.” she stated.

Jake looked down at Adam and sighed, Yang was right, killing him or hurting him even more would just make him no better than Adam. “Ok……..can I kick him in the balls though? Me and your dad had a agreement.” he said, causing Yang to laugh. The two looked at one another, “So…….your arm can grow back……...that's….” 

“Awesome?” she asked, raising her hand and reaching out to his face, cupping his cheek and running her thumb over his skin. 

“Yang…...you're incredible.” he stated simply. 

(000)

After the attack was snuffed out, it was discovered that Yang nearly shattered every bone in Adam’s body with her punch. He would stand trial for his crimes, in about eighteen months when he could actually talk again. That was after five surgeries and having a wired jaw for ten weeks.

A few doctors also took a look at Yang’s arm, from what they could gather her semblance absorbed the damage from when Yang first took Adam’s attack all those months ago and stored it. When she became enraged it transferred all that power to her healing ability of her aura. But they advise not to take this lightly, saying that there's no guarantee that this could happen again.

It's not completely unheard of for semblance to be used in different ways, similar to how Blake can add dust to her shadows to give them properties. Or how Weiss can use glyphs to summon as well as use as solid surfaces.

“I'm keeping the hand.” Yang said, waving the black and gold hand through the air of the apartment for everyone to see. “Unless you want it Penny, my man is very good with his hands .” She said with a wink. This caused Weiss to cover Ruby’s ears as everyone on the room blushed. Save for Jake who was currently out.

Penny though didn't seem to grasp the joke. The robot had indeed been repaired, but she was a little…..different than before. For one her memories were a little foggy so she didn't have a complete memory of what really happened, having to have a few key moments filled in by the others. 

“Thank you Yang, but my arm is operating well enough as is.” she said in a monotone voice. She still had a personality as well but sometimes she replied…..coldly. But she was improving. “If I may ask though, where is Jake?” she asked. 

Yang smirked evilly, “Well since he was a complete dumbass and went after Adam by himself. I decided to punish him for it.” she explained, using the arm to reach out towards the table and grab the small bowl of candy in the center of it. 

As punishment for doing what he did, Yang had made Jake go out to get some things she needed. 

She gave him a list, of which he would be forced to go into various places that would surely cause him to get embarrassed by. Like the women’s underwear section, adult video store, and worst of all a certain isle at the drugstore. And the worst part of it all? She was going simply give it out to her friends, well he was going to give it out, she was going to watch, 

“I must admit, Jake did a incredible job with that. Who knows, he could have a future in that area.” Weiss stated, moving the bowl out of the arm’s reach. Yang used it for a back scratcher earlier, and she did not want that touching food. 

Yang looked at her curiously, “You really think so?” she asked, looking down at the arm. She wasn't the most technical person, but she knew that the arm itself was a great piece of machinery.

“The fact that he built it from scratch, not to mention it was strong enough for you to use for as long as you did shows he did a great job.” Weiss stated. Her father's corporation had a number of military contracts, and she’d snuck more than a few glances at the robots they designed. They were impressive, but they were still machines, and Jake made something that Yang was able to adjust to quickly.

To be fair though Yang had a huge part in that but still.

The blonde looked down at the arm, honestly she didn't know what she would do with it. She knew that her boyfriend put a lot of work into it but…...she never really thought how much. Mainly because she was a little afraid that thinking about it would lead to more depressing thoughts.

The sound of the door open broke Yang from here thought, Jake walked into the room carrying six bags on each arm along with a cup of coffee for himself. 

It was cold outside after all.

The young man set the bags down and breathed out a sigh of minor exhaustion. Walking over the seat beside Yang, he plopped down on the couch and let his head fall back against the seat, “Dear god, I'll never go against you again. Just please never make me do anything like that again.” he pleaded, not even looking at Yang. 

The smirked, “Ok. But one last thing. I want your coffee.” she said. Jake paused, he looked at his drunk, then at Yang, then back to it. Handing it to her, she took a small sip. The blonde’s eyes widened, she forgot her boyfriend likes it without anything in it. Swallowing the liquid, she coughed a little, “How the hell do you drink that?”

“You think this is bad? My sister has her’s cold to keep her sharp.” he replied, patting Yang on the back as she recovered from the hot bitter drink. 

(000)

After handing out the various gifts he purchased, which ended up with him getting slapped across the face by Weiss when he gave her some lingerie that Yang picked out. The resulting slap caused everyone to laugh, except for Ruby who blushed bright red at the sight as well as Penny who simply didn't get it.

Right now Jake was in bed, trying to fall asleep. Face down against the bed, he looked out the window as snow gently fell through the air. The nine of them were all planning on returning to Vale, Weiss’s father had finally come around to her attending Beacon again, though he did want her to call him once in awhile to check up on her.

The school was still a ways away from being completely cleared out and rebuilt. But in a few weeks time, thing would hopefully be back to normal. Well except for the stone dragon in the tower, but honestly it makes the tower more cool looking in his opinion. 

As the snow fell outside, Jake honestly thought he was going to miss this place. Granted he was more than happy to be heading home, but the city had a few…..fond memories for him now.

“Hey there stud.”

Jake nearly leapt up to the ceiling at the sound of Yang’s voice, turning around he faced the blonde who had somehow gotten into his room and into his bed with him not noticing. Since Penny had joined them, a few rooms had to have more than one occupant, Weiss had put Penny and Ruby in the room next to Jake’s, and since Yang was loud in lovemaking, the pair hadn't been in the same bed since.

“I-you-Ruby-room-wait…….stud?” he asked, Yang getting under the blanket and laying down close to him. 

Yang smirked slyly, “Your new nickname.” she explained before leaning in close, “But that's our private name for you, behind closed doors or when we’re alone.” she further explained, making the young man grin. 

“What's yours then? Sunshine isn’t really sexy.” he pointed out. He came up with the name because Yang really was a big ball of fun, she’d drag you out to have fun and make sure you would have it. 

“Your on your own there. Now come here and snuggle.” she said, pulling him in close so that their faces were only centimeters apart. The two’s legs entangled themselves as Jake wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her into comfortable position over his other arm. (Basically hugging her close to him)

The two stayed silent, gazing into each other’s eyes, Yang’s violet eyes looked back at his blue ones. “What you did was stupid. You know that right?” she asked.

“I know it was. I just……I just wanted to hurt him for hurting you.” he admitted.

Yang looked at him sympathetically, “That's not a bad thing. If it were you he hurt? He'd be in a shallow grave.” she stated jokingly, making his lips tug into a smile. “I guess it is a good thing you did though, otherwise my arm wouldn't have grown back.” she said, raising her right hand to brush through some of Jake’s hair.

“Yeah just to be safe, let's not see if you can pull it off again. I don't want to make another arm.” he said jokingly. 

Yang noticed the young man look away from her, a small bit of pink dusting his cheeks. “What is it?” she inquired. 

“Well…….I was gonna give your arm a little…..upgrade….for the next time you go on a mission or something without me.” she explained, somewhat embarrassed. Yang grinned, the young man leaned over to her ear, “I was gonna make your fingers vibrate.” Yang’s eyes widened as Jake pulled away, smirking at her reaction, “I figured you were going to ask me to do it sooner or later so….yeah. But now, I don't need to.” he said with a shrug. 

Yang blinked, “I love you. I want you to know that.” she said before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Jake pulled away, knowing that Ruby was literally right next door and he did not want Yang getting loud and proud.

“I love you too but-” he stated before both Yang’s hands clasped the sides of his face. Rolling onto her back she place his head gently on her chest. “.......these are the greatest pillows ever.” he stated turning so that the back of his head was laying against her chest, the blonde stifling a small noise at the feeling of contact.

“Your the only one who can touch my girls. Just don't do it in front of Weiss, you got slapped by her hand and that hurt so bad I felt it. Don't want to imagine her doing that with her knight hand thing.” she stated, shuttering a little bit at the idea.

“Oh yeah by the way, you owe me for that. I may have deserved going around town getting all that…..stuff…...I didn't deserve getting bitch slapped.” he pointed out.

Yang ran her hand through his head, “Tell you what, I'll give you a payback coupon.” she said, tugging his head back gently to look him in the eyes. “But only once we get back to Vale. Ok Stud?” she asked in a whisper. 

Jake let his hand trail down her toned stomach and to the rim of her short’s, causing the blonde to suck in a short breath. “It's going to be hard to wait that long.” he stated, his fingers pushed under her shorts, brushing against the fabric of her panties.

Yang bit down in her lower lip, if he moved his hand just a little lower-

“But I'll find a way to wait.” he said, withdrawing his hand from her shorts completely and resting it over his own chest

Yang grit her teeth, “You little fucking tease.” She growled out, tempted to put his hand right back where it was before. 

Jake smirked, “Yeah your shopping? Kinda getting some payback for that Darling.” he said, “Oh and before you try and beat me at my own game? Just remember, I've gone six months or so without coping a feel. A few weeks of teasing? That's child’s play.” he said before shutting his eyes and adjusting his position in his ‘pillow’. 

Yang puffed out her cheeks, “The minute you pay that coupon, your ass is mine Jarsa. Along with your dick.” she muttered in frustration before laying her head back, her newly grown arm wrapping around him.

Jake touched the limbs bringing it up to his face, he kissed the back of her hand, making the blonde smile. “I love you. Darling.”

“I love you to. Stud.”

(000)

It had taken about a week until the team could get a airship back to Vale. And it wasn't exactly a public ship, Liz had graduated from flight school and was more than happy to fly Jake and his friends back home. The ship was fairly large so it could carry them all, about the same size as the transport ships that flew to the stadium during the tournament.

Jake and Yang naturally sat together, their seats being able to recline back to sleep in as owell. Yang looked out the window, watching the ocean spawned out over the horizon for as far as the eye could see. Beside her, Jake had a set of headphones on, similar to Ruby’s but where navy blue instead of red. 

His plan was to sleep the whole trip so his sister couldn't drag him into any embarrassing stories. The two young ladies had been getting along very well, Liz telling Yang a few stories from their youth and Yang telling her a few fun stories from Beacon.

Jake’s hand clasped her’s on the hand rest. Yang glanced down, keeping a eye on where his hands were. He had kept teasing her with playful touches for the past week or so and she was at her boiling point. Not that she minded it, she enjoyed a playful little pinch on her thigh or a breath of warm air on her neck. 

But what was driving her nuts was just how subtle he could be with it. 

When they were walking, he'd wrap his arm around her and brush his hand up the edge of her shirt. Or when she sat down next to him he reach behind her and give her butt a little pinch. And the worst part? She couldn't do anything about it! Yang was many things, but subtle wasn't one of her strong suits. 

But with his sister around, he kept it to himself. 

Jake’s eyes blinked open before turning off the music, sliding the headphones down with one hand while his other entangled their fingers together. “What's on your mind beautiful?” he asked, Yang looking from the window to him.

She gave him a weak smile, “Last time I saw Vale, things were not exactly clean and tidy.”

Jake nodded, it honestly hurt to see his home in such a condition as it was. “Yeah well, you bounced back from your injury pretty well. Vale will do the same.” he said confidently. It’ll take more than one attack to take down a city that's lasted as long as it has. “Besides, with Glynda, Oobleck, and Port at the school? I bet they had it cleared out weeks ago.” he stated, trying to be positive. 

“Yeah I've been hearing good things too.” Liz called back, looking behind her seat at the two. “Good friend of mine came back come and gave me a call, said the city is almost good as new.” she explained.

“Good friend?” Jake asked.

“What?” Liz asked.

“How good a friend?” Jake asked skeptically, Yang looking at him with amusement.

Liz narrowed her eyes, “Yes. HE’S a good friend. Of mine.” she stated.

Everyone couldn't help but watch with amusement as Jake glared at her. “So who is this guy? What does he do? Where is he from? What's his name? Where does he live?” he asked quickly in succession.

“He lives on nonya. As in none ya bussiness.” she said before sitting down at the pilot seat. 

Yang was snickering bedside him, he gave her a look, “Oh come on, she's allowed to date.”

“Not if he doesn't get my ok.” He stated adamantly. It could have been the fact that Liz was his only family, but he was VERY a protective of her when it came to guys. When he was younger it was because he didn't want anyone taking his big sis away from him.

But now? Anything with something between his legs has to get through him and his steel toe boots if they want an audience with his sister. “It's so weird seeing you like this, it's kinda fun.” Yang said with a smile.

Jake kept glaring at his sister’s seat, “Yang, imagine some guy hit on Ruby. What would you do to him?” he asked. The blonde’s eyes narrowed at the thought as her smirk disappeared. “Now take that, multiply it by a thousand, and that is what I will do to whatever man be brave enough to get all comfy with my sister.” 

The blonde beside him nodded, “Agreed. Tell you what, you look out for Ruby, I’ll look out for Liz.”

“Oh no one will ever hit on Rubes. She's adorable. It's like someone hitting on a ten year old.” Jake said, waving her off, citing Ruby to call out a indignant ‘hey’ while her partner had to hold back a laugh.

Yang grinned again, “Yeah. ‘Sides you're gonna have your hands full with me.” she said, leaning over and kissing him on the side of the face. “In more ways than one.” she whispered before pulling away, making his cheeks turn a little pink. 

“Hey guys, check out your windows.” Liz called back. 

Everyone did as instructed, looking out the window was Vale. And honestly?

It was better. Sure it wasn't fully rebuilt just yet but it was on it’s well on it's way to being rebuilt. Beacon still had it’s newest statue, but the school itself was currently being repaired if the sight of large chunks of the school being repaired, a good chance Ms. Goodwitch being responsible for that. “Man it's good to be home.” Jake said with a smile.

Everyone else silently agreed, Beacon was Back.

AN: So yeah Yang has her arm back, now honestly I kinda expect this to happen in a fashion similar to what I wrote. Now why do I expect it to happen?

Can you name another character who can grow her arm out from fire and rage?

Honestly the reason I like this idea so much his because it's just so badass that it fits Yang. Robot arm is cool too, but we've only seen two characters with them so we can't assume it's for public use, the fact that Ironwood his his indicated that even more. 

Now this is obviously a non canon story, but I did get Haven mixed up with the Atlas academy, as it turns out Atlas is the bane of both the school, the city, and the army.

So for now I don't know what I'll do next for this story. But I hope you've all enjoyed it this far.


End file.
